


Something Great

by NayStar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Insecure Louis, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Laughter, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Cancer, Mutual Pining, Shy Louis, Snogging, Socially Awkward Louis, YouTube, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis, Youtuber AU, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, mentions of zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayStar/pseuds/NayStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is socially awkward and not very well accepted for who he is. On the other hand, Harry is outgoing and comes off as super confident, on his YouTube channel 'ExtrodinHarry'. Louis finds someone who he can talk to without feeling like he will be judged! (Sorry I'm rubbish at descriptions!)</p><p>(or Louis a mess and Harry tries to fix him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Wattpad. You can check it out there if you like at NaySweet :)
> 
> [Edited 5.3.17]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I also have this on my Wattpad account x

Prologue

Harry styles is a British YouTuber from Cheshire, who has 4 million subscribers. He's just a normal teenager.

He's also gay.

Everyone knows and everyone who matters to him accepts him for it, and that's what inspired him to make videos in the first place.  
He wants others to be confident with who they are, and not care to much about what those around them, think.

Like his motto says 'those who don't matter, mind, those that matter, don't mind'.

Louis on the other hand is a shy boy from Doncaster who has self-esteem issues. After his dad left him and his mum when he was 7. Louis became very closed off and would spend many nights alone in his room, shut off from the world with a book or his laptop to comfort him.  
He liked to avoid the spotlight and people in general really.  
He also recently came out as gay. And well let's just say things didn't go to well.

Louis is in his 2nd year of college and doesn't really have any friends or people to talk to, other than his mum and his siblings. Though he's not really complaining that much, he likes to talk to his mum he tells her everything! He hates the fact that he is so shy, but like they say old habits die hard.

So Louis does one thing that's slightly out of his comfort zone. But who knows this could change his life, who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Bit dramatic but you know... Enjoy ByE!!!! Xoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter One - Courage

*****Louis P.O.V*****

 _Stop being such a pussy and just post it, Louis! It's not like he's going to see it anyway, millions of people comment on his videos. What makes you think he's going to see yours?_  That's all that is going through my head as I type out my comment on Harry's new video.

Harry Styles, perfect and beautiful and funny and all around amazing! I wish I could be like him. He's so full of confidence and doesn't care what people think of him. He's openly gay; it took me 5 years just to come out to my mum for God sake! He doesn't seem to care if people judge him, he rises above them.

I wish I wasn't so shy. I wish I could be happy in my own skin! Why have I got to be such a wimp? ''FUCK IT!'' I'm gonna do it.

'Send'

I shouldn't have done that.

SHIT! Well no turning back now.

*****Harry P.O.V*****

Editing videos is hard. I should just do it all in one go so I wouldn't have to do any work. Then again it would look sloppy and shit. I love making YouTube videos, though; they're like my online diary that I'm sharing with the world.

I like to read the comments to know what people think of me, I don't let it affect me if all I'm getting is hate. I just like to know what people think so I can make improvements and try to please everyone. What can I say? I'm a people pleaser.

Most of the comments are just 10-year-old girls saying that they love me. Yeah, it's kind of cute but it can also get annoying, like tell me what you think of the video and not just "Aww Harry you’re so fit I love you soooooo much!" blah blah blah. Then they put their twitter info asking me to follow them. It can get old pretty fast.

Scrolling through the comments on my new video I see a username 'tommo69' ha 69. I'm so childish.  _"Tommo69: HEY Harry! I love your new video and all your other videos, your amazing, funny and so talented I can't wait for your next video you always put a smile on my face even on a bad day, and your laugh is super cute!"_

That has to be the one decent comment that I have seen in like 3 months. So I think why not reply, I mean what harm could it do? So I start to type a reply.  _"HarryStyles: HEYYYYYYYYYY TOMMO69! love your name by the way, made me smile when I saw 69, my dirty mind ahah! And thank you, comments like yours make me happy and put a smile on MY face! Thanks for making my ego bigger as well ;) and my laugh is not cute! ... It's sexy! :p xxxx"_

I shut down my laptop not waiting to see if he/She would reply to my comment. While I wait I make a start on my homework, thinking about the comment from tommo69 with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!! This is the last of the bit that my friend wrote, but I made a few improvement ahahahah. Hope you enjoyed and I'll catch you later? Bye!!! xoxoxoxxoxo


	3. Chapter Two - Harry Freakin' Styles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Btw sorry if the tense gets a bit messed up I'm not too good at sticking to a time frame. They tend to change during a sentence. So sorry :)

*****Harry's POV*****

I had a dream last night, no not a dream a fantasy. About what Tommo69 would look like. I know weird right? All they did was leave a comment and the profile picture was too small to see any real detail. But from what I could see I think its a guy.

So it was based off of that image I guess. But I'm sure he would be the definition of perfection! However, I have a feeling he's quite reserved and not that outgoing. As this is the first time I've seen his name below a video, and I think I would definitely remember his username.

Now that I come to think of it, my reply to his lovely message yesterday was rather cocky. With that thought in mind, I log on to my YouTube account, and head to my inbox, hoping I didn't delete the notification with Tommo69's message.

 _Phew! It's still here_  I think to myself as I respond, for the second time.

This time I sit and think before I reply, re-reading Tommo69's comment over and over a couple times, to make sure I say the right thing....  _"@Tommo69: Hey I just realised that my reply to you yesterday was cocky and a bit rude o_0 So I just wanted to apologise and say a proper thanks. It really does mean a lot to me that I am one of the things that make you happy and make you smile, but I'm sure you have a lot of other things that do that too. Thank you again xx :) -H"_  Send!   
\- I send this as a DM rather than a reply to his comment as it could cause drama with other viewers arguing that I didn't reply to them twice.

There much better. Everything that I just wrote is true, it does mean the world to me that I can sit in my room, talk to a camera about my somehow 'interesting' life, and improve someone's day!

*****Louis' POV*****

Beep

Beep

Beep

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, I reach out to grab my phone shutting off the alarm. 8 am, time to get up for University. Urgh! Don't get me wrong I love the course I'm doing, it's just, it gets tiring, all the knowledge.

I live alone, as soon as I finished secondary school and sixth form, -coming out during my last few years of secondary school.  
It was rough, people hated me, started bullying me. First, it was just names and words but the violence soon began. However, my mum was very supportive as were my four younger sisters.   
People from school who I thought were my friends turned on me. So when I started Uni in Manchester this year I asked my mum if she would help me buy a flat, so I could get away from my so called friends, and she agreed.

Best mum in the world. She really is.

~~~

I roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom grabbing my towel on the way. I hop into the warm water of the shower, fully waking myself up. I take about 20 minutes washing my body and my hair before hopping out and wrapping the towel around my waist letting it hang low on my hips. Trying my best not to look in the mirror that hangs above the sink.

I grab some boxers from my dresser and a white & blue striped top and some bright chinos from my wardrobe before walking back to the bathroom to dry and style my hair. I drop my towel into the laundry basket on the way back to my room, changing in the bathroom.

After my hair is done and my teeth are brushed, I check the time seeing I still have about an hour and a half till I have to leave for my first class. So I do what I always do when I have free time, which is practically all the time, I log onto YouTube and check my subscriptions.

Scrolling down the page I notice a few of the people I'm subscribed to have new videos, but a red (2) by 'my inbox' catches my attention. It's probably just spam, but I click to check anyway. My jaw literally drops to the floor when I see who the messages are from. Harry Styles, the Harry Styles, as in Harry from ExtraordinHarry!  _( **A/n I know the name shit and cheesy but couldn't think of anything else :L)**_

I click the oldest of the two notifications which is a reply to the comment I put on Harry's last video. _Oh God! What if he was offended by what I said what if he thought I was been rude when I talked about his laugh! Oh no!_ All this runs through my head as I click to open the notification.

I start to read...  _"HarryStyles:@Tommo69:_ _HEYYYYYYYYYY TOMMO69! love your name by the way, made me smile when I saw 69, my dirty mind ahah! And thank you, comments like yours make me happy and put a smile on MY face! Thanks for making my ego bigger as well ; ) and my laugh is not cute! ... It's sexy! :p xxxx"_

WOW, I'm so shocked I can't move. Harry freakin' Styles just replied to my comment! I'm sitting here staring at my screen freaking out, making sure to screenshot the reply, for proof and memory. I almost forget about the other notification that seems to be a DM. What if he wrote to say that he didn't mean to reply to me and that he was just dared to reply. More negative thoughts swim around my head as I open the message holding my breath expecting the worst.

After I finish reading through the message, seven times, making sure I wasn't imagining it, I sit for a good five minutes just trying to breathe. He thought his other comment was cocky?! I didn't even notice, I guess this just shows how he really does mean what he says about how he appreciates his viewers.

One thing stands out the most though, the fact that he didn't believe that he was the only thing that makes me happy and gets me through the day. It's true! Without the advice he gives out in his videos and his all around joyful aura, I probably would have resulted in some drastic measures to get rid of the pain the depression I feel from being so awkward and having social phobia/anxiety. But he is enough.

I check the time again, I have just under an hour till I need to leave. So I decide, for what reason I don't know, with a glint of courage that I guess came from the buzz of having two replies from Harry, to reply, then I would head to campus.

_"@HarryStyles Hey umm. I don't know why I'm replying to your reply like you're gonna read this. But you really are the only thing in my life right now that gets me through the day. I mean having no friends and everyone that you knew hate you because of your sexuality... You're like the person I look to for advice, I listen to every word you speak. It's probably the only reason I'm still breathing.I don't know why I just told you all that but I feel like you wouldn't judge me o_0 Oh and thanks for the replies, maybe today at uni won't be so bad. Thank you xx - Louis (Tommo69)_

As soon as I hit the send button I regret it. What if he thinks I'm pathetic and just seeking attention?!?! "Oh well there's nothing you can do about it now Louis!"I say to myself as I shut down my laptop, slipping on my vans and heading out the door, locking it behind me and heading off towards the campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hope you enjoyed, not too set on where the story is gonna go but I hope its good ahaha.  
> Well heart, Comment and that and I'll see you later!!!! Bye!! xoxoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter Three - Call Me? I'm Always Here!

*****Harry's POV*****

I wake up this morning pretty early, trying to have my video for the week filmed before noon or at least think of a good enough idea.  
I set up my filming equipment and sit on my bed, where I usually sit when I film. I sit with my camera in front of me on the tripod, looking at myself in the side viewer thing. I'm dressed in a plain white t-shirt with skinny jeans. My long, brown curly hair just laying in any which way they choose to fall on my head, I run my fingers through it to keep it out of my eyes while shaking them around occasionally.

I spend a good hour trying to brainstorm ideas for a new video. I keep crossing out idea after idea because I don't feel like doing any of them at the moment. I have a search on Google for tag videos as I haven't done one recently. But none catch my eye. I mean I normally just give out advice or rant about my feelings, but I'm in an okay mood and don't really have much advice to give as nothing's really happened too much this week. "Think, think, think, there's gotta be something you can do..." I mutter to myself.

"What to do, what to do...?" I question myself out loud, again, if my mum were to hear me she'll think I'm insane, well more than she already does.

I sit for a while staring at my laptop screen, drumming my fingers on my knees and the desk. I scribble down a few ideas on a note pad, but I find them all too boring, maybe I'll save them for another time though.

*Ping*

The sound of an email coming through grabs my attention from my staring at nothing. I avert my eyes to my laptop screen to see that it's a DM on YouTube. Since I can't think of anything to record right now, why not procrastinate by checking social media? After logging into my account I go straight to my inbox. I click the top message in the box, "Re:Tommo69: Hey..."

.

.

I finish reading Louis message and I'm so angry that I want to punch something. Normally I'm not a violent person!  
Then it hits me, now that I'm in not such of a good mood anymore, I know exactly what this week's video should be about! I go through his message again selecting the details that really make me flip, but also focusing on the nice parts of it. Like how he looks at me as an inspiration.

Then I begin writing out a plan for the video. A little script if you will.

It takes me about half an hour to figure out how I want my feelings and thoughts to come across. I think I have it so it's not too insulting, but also makes sure that my point is clear.

###ExtraordinHarry's Video - 'People!!'###

"Hey guys it's Harry here!" I say with a smile on my face, may as well start of smiley.  
"So today's video is more serious one and I'm going to do my best not to insult anyone!" I start with an apologetic but cheeky smile on my face.

"So here goes, so a couple of days ago I was messaging... a friend, and he was mentioning how he was unhappy. So me being the good friend I asked him what was up and ensuring him that there are many things in life to happy and to live for and not to dwell on the bad." I'm trying my hardest not to mention that Louis is, in fact a viewer also leaving out his name.

"After this, he told me that I'm his inspiration, that he looks up to me because the thinks I'm oh so confident and that I'm the only person in his life right now that he can rely on to keep him sane." I laugh without humour at the part where I said he thinks I'm confident, although I may look and act it, at times I can really be a coward.

"I questioned the reasons behind all this sudden outburst, he said he felt like I wouldn't judge him, and he's right! I also wondered what caused it all. He told me how ever science he's come out all his 'friends' jumped ship!." I grimace.

"And so this is the reason behind this video! It sickens me that people are so judgemental and homophobic!! I mean I'm sure he is still the same person he was before he came out so what's their deal?!

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is that this world is full of people, most of them are arseholes, but you'll find the few that really care and that love you unconditionally! Keep looking 'cause one day you will find them, just stay positive don't do anything stupid and hope your day at Uni went well!" I finish with a smile after my anger dies down.

"To you, my friend don't be afraid to message me, about anything, advice or even just to talk okay?  
And to you my lovelies, thanks for watching, be sure to thumbs up if you enjoyed my little rant. Also comment below on what I should do in my next video, something less serious and more fun. Oh and don't forget to subscribe to be notified when I post a new video. And yea," I blow a kiss into my hand then high-fiving the camera while saying "Byyeee!

###End of video### _**(A/n: hoped you liked that wasn't sure how it was gonna turn out :L)**_

it takes me a few hours to edit but after I finish editing it, I post it to my channel. As soon as the video is finished converting and has around 20 minutes for it to render and publish. **_(A/n: I don't know much about this kinda thing so I guessed_** ** _)_**  I decide that I should probably reply to Louis' message telling him about the video. So I open a new tab on my browser and go to the latest message and hit 'reply'

 _"Re: Tommo69, Hey..._  
Hey, so I don't know why you think I wouldn't reply! And I am glad that I can put a smile on your face. Please please don't do anything drastic or stupid! Just remember there are people out there who love and care about you, you just have to search! And of course, I wouldn't judge you. Your welcome for the replies it's really no trouble at all. I also want to say that today's video is kinda based on your previous message. Don't panic I didn't mention your name or anything, I wouldn't do that kind of thing. Just go watch it and listen carefully. I mean what I say, ever need anything - call me 0771538461 (or text or whatever) Make sure to ignore those who don't matter and focus on being who you are. (Btw I know you wouldn't, but make sure my number doesn't get out, as that could be bad) I hope to receive a message/text back. And if you can't type what you wanna say send me a video message!   
Remember you can call me anytime, I gotta go now though, tutors' here.   
-Harry xx"

I hit send then close down my laptop whilst leavening my desktop on as the video finishes uploading. I don't know why I care so much about this one person, to give him my number, but as I said I love to please.   
I hear my bedroom door begin to open as my mum pokes her head round "Kate's here love, English today, she said she felt like you needed a break from maths." She says with a smile on her face.

"Oakkie dokkie, I'll be there in a minute, just gonna pack this away." I say waving my hands around at my lights and recording stuff.

"Alright love, I'll let her know." She replies before turning and leaving for the stairs, closing the door behind her.

I add annotations and such to the video as it's finished uploading, tweeting and such about my new upload. Then I pack away my equipment into its rightful place.

And I know what you may think, ' you're soo posh you have a tutor ' or, ' oooo you're soo rich you can afford a tutor... ' And blah blah blah blah blah. But no, the reason my mum got me a tutor is because of what happened in my school a year back, she didn't want me to go through anything like that ever again! Sor for sixth form she decided on a tutor.

I don't mind it, I mean Kate's lovely, she's nice helps me with my work if I don't understand right away and she doesn't judge me on my sexuality.   
Sure it's hard to make new friends and meet new people but hey, I have all my 'YouTube friends' as my viewers like to call them. We met up all the time, mainly the ones that live in the U.K., obviously, and we are really close. But it would be nice to have someone who you can go out and about with, without having to travel too far. Someone's who's real too and not just wanting to know me because I'm a 'YouTuber'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  
> Soo don't forget to eave a comment on what you think and all that and yea.... I talk to you next time.. BYE!!!!!! Xoxoxoxoxoxox  
> -12.06.14


	5. Chapter Four - Will You Help Me?

*****Louis' POV*****

Another lonely and uneventful day of college over! Today was probably one of the better days; I think it was due to Harry's messages. It sounds stupid I know 'you don't even know him... blah,blah,blah'. But to know that someone is caring about you is a nice feeling.

As soon as I get back to my flat, I kick off my shoes and head to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle. I start to think what it would be like to lay my hand on the burning metal I try my best not to. I read that people do this, and since I don't like blood... But then the kettle light goes off, signalling its ready, and I snap out of it. What is wrong with me? I shake my head, to rid myself of those horrid thoughts. 'Remember what Harry said' I think to myself, find the good, you can do it.

See today hadn't gone too well for me. There were new people and professors around. Not good for my anxiety levels. Also, many of the new students weren't that nice, they would just stare at me and then whisper to their friends. I'd hoped to get away from people like this after I left school!

After fixing myself a tea I make my way to my room, grabbing my laptop before placing my tea by my bed and collapsing down onto it. "Ahh" I sigh, letting myself get comfortable before opening up my laptop and switching it on. While it loads up I take a few sips of my tea, appreciating the hot liquid as it soothes my throat.

As soon as my desktop screen comes to view, I quickly tap my browser and type in YouTube, just to check if any of my subscriptions have uploaded. As soon I the page loads I see the bright red '1' by my inbox. I hold my breath and click my inbox expecting it to be nothing, but am surprised yet again by another reply from Harry. I hesitantly open the message and begin to read.

At first, I am shocked and mortified that harry used my private conversation with him, in a video. But as I read on, and see that he said he didn't name names and to go and watch the video and pay attention. I also notice a number in the message. It can't be, I think to myself! Why would he really care, _no one cares!_

I try my best to tune out some of my more negative thoughts and open up a new tab to watch the video, sipping my cooling tea as I watch.

~~~

By the time the video ends, I'm in tears, I don't know why. I guess because he sounds like he cares. I also do what he said in his DM, listen very carefully 'don't be afraid to message me.' Easier said than done, I think to myself. I thumb up the video, as usual, and click off the tab and go back to my inbox and Harry's message.

I hesitantly grab my phone from my jean pocket, unlocking it and going to contacts. What if this is all a joke and one of his friends has told him to do this and has given me a fake number, for me to make a fool out of myself?! I start to hyperventilate as all these thoughts come crashing down; my head feeling like it's going to explode. BREATHE, Louis! Just breathe, I tell myself over and over. Harry's not like that, he wants you to talk to him remember?

Ignoring my thoughts as much as I can, I enter the number from the DM into my phone under, 'Harry, YouTube'. After this, I just sit for about ten minutes at the message screen thinking if I really should write a message, but I can't think of what to type. I know I need help but I can't ask anyone for it. Then it hits me, in his DM, Harry said if I can't put it in words send him a video. I guess I'll do that, it may be even harder than writing it, trying talk without stuttering or messing up, and having to worry about what I look like. Oh god, what if he thinks I'm ugly and then makes fun of me and hates me?! Oh God!

Against my better judgement, I place my phone, leaning it against my laptop screen and hit record. I just stare at it for a while feeling really self-conscious. After a deep breath, I blink slowly and begin talking.

"Erm...er, hey, I...erm...guess. I really can't do this", I whisper the last bit to myself. After another deep breath I continue. “s-soo I-I c-c-couldn't really t-t-think of what t-t-o say in a m-message but here g-goes, well, everything!

Thank you for what you said in your latest video. But one question why do you care no one ever cares, they pretend they do and then they go and betray you, stabbing you in the back, laugh at you, and never wanting to see or to speak to you again. You have no idea how lonely life gets having no one to talk to, no one to trust and no one you can call a friend, or what it's like to live with the constant fear of everything!" I stutter at most parts.  ** _(*A/N: I thought it would be easier to read if I didn't type it like he stuttered as its quite a long bit of text_** ** _)_**  Tears start to roll down my face but, I've started now I might as well finish.

"I just want someone to care! Or realise that there's something wrong with me.   
Like earlier today, when I got home from class, I was making a cup of tea, and I was staring at the kettle thinking what it would be like to lay my skin over the burning metal. Probably would have done it too if it weren't for you! I thought of what you said, think positive, find the good and what not, I guess it worked, I didn't do it, but it was close. I know I can't let it overtake me, and I do try!

And the only reason why I haven't gone back is you! I wouldn't want to tell you I did it and make you angry at me or make you feel like it's your fault. I couldn't have the one thing I look forward to and look up to in life hate me" ** _(*A/N: same with this part)_**

"I d-don't know what t-to d-do anymore! I n-need help!

P-please h-h-he-elp me?!" My voice breaks again, tears falling rapidly from my eyes, and I'm sniffling a lot. I try my best to cover my face and hit the stop button on the recording, finally managing after waving my hand around at my phone for a moment.

I wipe my eyes the best I can, so as to see my phone. I go back to the messaging screen and add the video as an attachment, with a small message '  
_this is Louis (tommo69) ... Please?'_

Before I can change my mind and delete the video I click send. As soon as it's sent I put my phone on silent, turn my laptop off, and since I didn't switch the light on I crawl under the covers, scrunching my eyes shut, ignoring the vibrations of my phone. I lay there for a while until I feel sleep succumb me and drift into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hey sorry for the really really long wait, had some shit happen a couple weeks ago that made me feel like shit and yea but hey here's a chappie!!  
> Hope you enjoy, sorry if it's really depressing and short, it's currently 02:53am :/ And as usual sorry if the tense gets messed up. Comment and kudos and I'll talk to you in the next chapter. BYE!!!xxxxx


	6. Chapter Five - Ideas and Research

 

*****Harry's POV*****

After about four hours of 'school' with Kate, I'm done for the day. She hands me my homework, then leaves with a goodbye and a hug from my mum.

"Homework first, then internet!" My mum says sternly as I turn to head back up to my room.

"Okay." I sigh, no point in arguing, she always wins, always! Gets annoying sometimes, but I love her! Wouldn't have it any other way.

I grab the work I have to do and head up to my room. Placing the papers on my desk, I take a seat and get to it.

~~~~~~

After I finish all the work I had to do, I turn to my computer and log on to Tumblr. This website will be the death of me one day I swear! ** _(A/N: no like seriously!! ahah)_**

I scroll through my dashboard, liking and reblogging some posts that catch my interest, it's a good hour later when my phone goes off with a glass chime noise. I reach over to my bedside table where I last left it, seeing the message is from a number, with no contact name, I unlock my phone to read it.

The first thing I notice is that it's a video. The second thing is the short message attached to it.  _-"This is louis (Tommo69) ...please? -_ By the looks of the message, I know this can't be good. I ready myself to watch the video, with a deep breath and preparing to cry if I have to. With a shaky hand, I click play.

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the video is over, tears are freely spilling from my eyes and I make no attempt to stop them. Louis literally poured his heart out to me! He's fit and adorable, and someone so good looking shouldn't be sad, or feel unloved! It should be illegal!

I compose myself slightly, enough that I stop sniffling, I grab a tissue from the box on my desk and wipe my face. After some deep breaths, I am able to concentrate on what I need to do next!

Well, first I need to reply! Second, I have an idea. As well as my help, which I am most defiantly going to give him, all that I can, he needs an outlet, a way to release any unwanted emotions, and I think I have just the thing.

I click off of his video message and start back a reply. First I want to get to know a bit about him, this way I can see in which ways I am able to help!

_To Louis (Tommo69) - that was brave of you, sharing that with me! I want you to know that I am willing to help you in any way that I can. But first I want to get to know you a little better, figure you out, you know? Sooo ASL? -H xx_

_~~~_

It's the next day before my phone goes off again.

_From Louis - me brave, yeah right! And I'm sorry for bothering you, I just... Thank you, really you've done so much already and you don't even know me! And to answer your question 18, Male and Manchester. You? You don't have to answer if you don't what to, I get that you won't want to talk to me! I should probably never sent you that video, I'm so sorry! I'm so pathetic!_

I gasp at his reply, he really doesn't believe in himself enough! I reply quickly.

_To Louis - of course I'll answer, it's the civil thing to do, not to mention that I want to. 17, male and Manchester, also! Where about in Manchester? Maybe we could meet and talk more, directly, you know. Plus don't ever think that I don't want to to talk to you or help because I'm here and I'm going to help as much as I possibly can. -H xx_

_From Louis - well my flat is near the university, but I'm in my first year and yea. And errrm... okay?._

His reply makes me hopeful, now for my idea, fingers crossed he will like it, and consider doing it!

_To Louis - oh I don't live too far from the university either! I thought of something to help you, maybe with built up emotions, an outlet, you could start a YouTube channel! And before you panic, I would help you through every step of the way! But by doing it you are letting out anything that you keep hidden! And people may judge you but all you have to do is focus on the positive! It doesn't even have to be for people to watch like you could keep them private. But I think it would help. I mean it helped me, and look at how I've changed! This could be a great thing! So what do you say about meeting at the Starbucks around the corner of the university tomorrow at 4? Please?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: New chapter!!! I was just lying in bed editing previous chapters when an idea came to me, so I elaborated on it and voilà! Hope you enjoyed leave a comment if you did?? Also I have gone back and tried to correct as many mistakes as I could see! Comment and what not and I'll talk to you guys next time? BYE!!!!!XOXOXOXOX


	7. Chapter Six - Meeting

 

*****Louis' POV*****

After my conversation with Harry, I did some extreme thinking. Which probably isn't the best thing to do! But out of it came my decision that I  _will_  go and meet him at Starbucks tomorrow, after my day of classes. And I'm freaking out! I don't do well with being out in public except for uni really, straight to class and back again. So this is terrifying. How am I supposed to talk to him face to face? I mean I can barely speak to my family without making myself sound stupid!

Before I overthink even more, I decide to head to bed. I stroll over to my closet and prepare what I'm going to wear tomorrow. I mean I'm not trying to impress or anything. No. I just don't want to look a mess and have Harry think I'm gross and ugly!

I search through my clothes for a while. After a few minutes, I lay out a white shirt, with long black sleeves and a graphic image on the front, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and vans. That should do, they don't make me look too bad.

I turn away from my closet and head to the bathroom to complete my nightly routine. Shower, teeth, then put on a pair of black boxers. Heading out of the bathroom, I flick off the light. I then go to my living room/ kitchen area checking everything is switched off. Wouldn't want stuff blowing up while I'm asleep now would I? I make it back to my room and turn off the light hopping into bed wrapping the cover around myself tightly and closing my eyes.

I lay there for a while facing the ceiling before I feel myself drifting and sleep takes me.

####Next Day After Classes####

My last class just finishes and as I make my way out of the building I receive a text from Harry reminding me about our plans.  _Like I could forget!_  - I've been freaking out all day! Could barely concentrate in class. - it reads;

_From Harry - don't forget Starbucks at 4pm - H xx & ps. I hope you show :)_

I smile at my phone and reply with a simple  _-Okay -L_

I hit the lock button on my phone and make my way to my car, it's not fancy, but it gets me where I need.

I get in, clipping my seatbelt and begin the 15 minutes to Starbucks. The whole time taking deep breaths, and trying not to think of anything but driving. Making sure to stop at red lights and not run anyone over!

I arrive at the Starbucks at 3:55, I made sure I'm early. I hate being late to anything, it makes me nervous. And then I start to worry and, well, it that never ends well!

Walking in the door I glance around quickly. I don't see Harry and I start to panic. My heart accelerates and my hands start to sweat. I manage to calm down reminding myself that I'm early he still has five minutes! So I walk up to the counter and order. Which I dread as it involves talking to someone that's not my mum or my sisters.

The girl behind the counter is pretty, but she reminds me too much of this girl Eleanor that used to bully me back home. I shiver as she looks up at me and gives me a fake, too sweet smile.

"What can I get you?" She asks with forced enthusiasm and her face starting to wrinkle as the smile widens.

"Erm...I-I'll have a, err, l-large R-Red Berry Yogurt Frap-Frappuccino pl-please." I finish, cursing myself mentally for stuttering so much. I grimace as a frown forms on her face as well as a look of impatience, for my taking so long to order.

The smile quickly reforms however as she continues. "Anything else?"

"N-no thank y-you" I reply as quick as I can so she doesn't get angry at me. The last thing I need is another person, especially someone that doesn't know me, hate me!

"Name."

"Louis T" I say, with a triumphant smile as I manage not to stutter.

"That'll be £3.95 please." She finishes. Finally, I can stop speaking and making myself look like an idiot. I hand her a five-pound note and wait patiently for the change and my drink.

I am snapped out of my thoughts a minute later by my name being called. I take my drink and now I'm searching for a table way at the back out the way of too many people, to wait for Harry. I find one and sit.

####

At 4 pm on the dot, I look up and see Harry freakin' Styles walking through the door. He goes up to the counter to order. As soon as he has his drink in his hand he starts to look around with a hopeful look on his face.

He's strolling in my direction, not seeing me yet, so I quickly look down again. But now I have to sneeze, which means he'll look over and I'll actually have to talk to him and try not to make him hate me.

As soon as I look up from my sneeze Harry is sitting in the seat across from me. And OH MY GOD! He looks soo much better in person!

I start to shake and I bite my bottom lip to stop it from trembling as he judges me with his eyes. He reaches across the table, to shake my hand I'm guessing. He ends up spilling his drink on himself, as he places it down. Well at least it wasn't me, I wouldn't be able to cope with the embarrassment.

My eyes go wide as I stare towards his lap, where his drink spilt. Reaching my hand towards his still outstretched one I murmur a quiet,

"Oops!"

"Hi!" He says back, - our hands finally meeting - with a light blush dancing on his cheeks.

I shake my head to clear my mind and look up from his lap, where I realise I'm still staring, so I can reply with a coherent sentence. The first thing that comes out however, is not what I wanted to say out loud. "W-why are you h-here?" I immediately retrieve my hand and slap it over my mouth as my other covers my face. I blush and curse myself for being so stupid. I always mess thing up!  _What is wrong with me_? I think to myself.

I snap out of it when Harry politely clears his throat. I look up to see him smiling sadly at me. "I'm here because I want to be and I want to help, I told you I would be here didn't I?" He questions whipping his lap with some napkins that were already on the table.

" I j-just, I-I d-didn't t-think you were s-s-serious!" I admit looking into his beautiful jade green eyes.

At this, his smile turns to a frown "Well I am, I'm serious about wanting to help, also I want to be your friend. Someone you can rely on and talk to about anything! I'm here okay?" I nod at him and look down at my drink and sip through the straw. "So," he continues "let's get started!" He finishes with an excited tone and hopeful expression.

I smile the best I can through all the nerves and thoughts in my mind,  _here we go!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this new chapter!! I actually planned this out before typing it up, so hopefully the tenses don't mix up too much! :/ also sorry for any mistakes I suck at self editing!
> 
> Let me know what you think! So comment and all that :) Aaannd I'll talk to you all next time :) BYE!!XXXXX


	8. Chapter Seven - Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I apologise for the long wait as I've started college, and the first two weeks have been crazy but hopefully I'll get better at updating! I think is this one of the longest chapters I've ever written so yay for that, been writing for like three hours so I hope it's worth it! Enjoy!!
> 
> -Nay x

[Diana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klRatIZjUGI)

______

****Harry's POV*****

After about half an hour going through ideas on how Louis can use YouTube as an outlet, a thought occurs to me. "Hey, do you like sing or anything?" I ask him making sure to keep my voice low as to not startle him. Because if he sang he could pick songs that describe how he's feeling and post them with maybe a little talk at the end or beginning.

His cheeks flush as he looks up from his hands to look at my face, he doesn't meet my eyes, but I understand how hard this must be already. "I-I g-guess I mean I-I used t-to do like sch-school m-m-musicals. But I'm ter-terrible!" He looks back down at this hands as he finishes and it looks as if he starts to have a conversation with himself. It's almost as it part of him wants to be confident and say 'yes I'm a good singer' but the other half is beating that side down. It saddens me. I reach my hand across the table about to touch his chin, so he'll look at me, but I quickly re-think and withdraw my hand placing it around my drink. That might not be the best idea right now.

"Hey?" I say as soft and comforting as I can, which brings him out of his retrieve and he looks back up towards me. "I'm sure you're great! I was just thinking that it might me easier for you to record covers, or if you write songs, to perform them. That way you won't really have to think of topics you want to talk about, you'd barely have to talk at all. Just like a small intro and maybe afterwards, about how you've been feeling that week." As I finish a small smile starts to form at the corner of his mouth but it's gone just as fast as it appeared.

"I-I g-guess I c-could give t-that a-a g-go." He stutters cutely, but worry immediately clouds his features. And I don't know why but I'm instantly filled with sadness. I shake the thought out of my head as I wait for him to continue. "H-how will I-I r-record it-t? I-I d-don't have a c-camera or li-like a mic and I ca-can't really aff-afford one." His frown deepens as he looks back down, understanding washes over me as an idea hits me.

"You could come over to my house once a week? If you like? I have all the stuff you'll need, just like bring your laptop. I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind, she'll be happy I've made a 'real friend'. I chuckle as I finish my sentence. My voice laced with hope that he will accept my offer.

He's silent for about two minutes having another inside debate, I guess, but he finally replies, this time while looking into my eyes. I almost miss his response as I get lost in his crystal blue eyes. "S-sure I-I g-guess I co-could. B-b-but your m-mum she'll ha-hate me! I mean l-l-look at me sh-she'll thi-think that I-I'm a b-bad influence o-on you!" He's stressing, stuttering more than before. I look back at him with reassurance, hoping that he can see how perfect he is. Wait, perfect?! I barely even know him! But he just looks so innocent and I can already tell that if he broke out of his shell and believed in himself he'd be such a bubbly person, but yeah, I think he just might be perfect.

I snap out of my thoughts when I realise I haven't replied, and he's probably going to take it as an agreement to what he said. " Rubbish, my mum would love you, besides we're friends now, you're welcome anytime!" I stop to grab his hand in mine gently, ignoring his little flinch and look back into his eyes but try not to get too lost, I search them and try to get him to see that what I'm speaking is the truth. "And I mean that you know? Whenever you feel down or have an idea for a song or something, call me, text me, knock on my door! I want to make sure you're okay, all the time! Okay?" I finish as I release my grasp on his hand, smiling sweetly.

"O-okay?" Louis replies but it seems as he more trying to convince himself then agree. But hopefully, over time we can change this, make him more sure of himself!

"So how about we start today? I mean my mum's not home till late and we still have to pick your channel name, logo, cover art, it's a tedious process but it'll be worth it? So whatcha say?" I ask pleading that he'll agree. I start to see reluctance cross his features so I add on, " Hey I'll even be in the first video we could sing a duet? That way you can ease into singing in front of a camera?" I propose, it seems to work as he looks back up and nods shyly, but his expression wasn't as confident. "Great!" I exclaim but Louis flinches as my sudden outburst but I'm quick to apologise. " Sorry! I'm just happy how well things are going, and I know you're gonna be great!" I say confidently.

"O-okay." Louis comments. I smile and start to stand gesturing for him to do also. I hold my hand out for his cup and walk to put it in the bin before returning to him and walking towards the door together. I hold it open for him, he blushes and walks through. I close it behind me and turn to him. It's still light out, it's around 4:50. Winter's on its way so it's a bit chilly out, well more than usual. So I pull down the sleeves of my jumper to create paws. Making sure my bag doesn't fall off of my shoulder.

"D'you drive here?" I ask gesturing to the cars parked on the road. Louis nods, not opening his mouth to speak, I respect his non-talking and continue. "I don't have a car, so I caught the bus, but I can direct you to mine?" I suggest, he nods again and guides me to his car. He keeps turning his head, glancing over his shoulder, as if to make sure I'm still following him as he leads the way. Louis unlocks it and motions for me to get in the passenger's side. I clip my seatbelt in as he does the same and starts the car.

I direct Louis the way to my house, telling where to turn and what not. There was silence the entire time except for that, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it gave me time to think about the things Louis had told me at Starbucks about his anxiety and such. I feel for him, he seems like such a good person that nothing but bad things have happened to. Well, I'm going to do all I can to change that starting with recording his first video.

We arrive at my house and I hop out of Louis car closing the door softly behind me. Louis does the same and locks his car placing the keys into his pocket. I meet him at the front of his car and we make our way to my house. I take my key from my bag and unlock the door allowing him in first then walking in and closing it behind me. "Welcome." I announce with a smile and make my way farther into the house. I head towards the kitchen and grab two glasses, filling them with water then turning back around and make my way to the stairs. "Louis?" I question as I notice he's still in the hallway "you coming?" I finish with a smile as he looks up at me muttering a reply and follows me up the stairs and into my room.

"So.." I look towards him placing the glasses on my desk and switching my computer and laptop on. I notice Louis is still standing awkwardly, "you can sit you know, I'll just grab my equipment and get it set up, you can think of a song we could do and we'll set up your account!" I start sweetly and finish excitedly Louis nods again and takes a seat on the edge of my bed taking his coat off as I turn to fetch my filming stuff. He takes his phone out, to look for a song I guess.

I set up my equipment with my white wall as the backdrop and make sure the mic is able to pick our voices. I also pull out a second chair for Louis to sit on next to mine at my desk and we start to pick channel art and all that stuff, making sure he can keep his username 'Tommo69'. It's around half five when all that stuffs done, Louis giving small sentences on what he wanted, not having confidence in himself at all. But now we're trying to figure out a song. "Why don't you pick one that you think goes with how you felt in the video message you sent me?" I ask him smiling, I'm hoping that he's a good singer, well if he was in musicals at school he's got to be good!

"O-okay..." He stars looking back at this phone going through a list of songs. " H-how ab-bout, w-we'll it's a-actually a-a s-song I wrote with a fr-friend I h-had in secondary school, be-before he m-moved and things got r-r-really bad. When h-he m-moved to t-town he became my b-best fr-friend and h-he s-started t-to make me-me feel n-noramlish again, I-I wasn't l-lonely all the t-time. B-but then h-he had to move as his p-parents d-divorced." I look at him in the eyes and I could see all the adoration he had for this friend but also they pain he felt when he left.

"Sure, what's it called?" I asked happy that he's co-operating well with my idea.

"Erm D-Diana." That shocked me as he referred to his friend as a guy. He must have seen my confusion as he continued to explain. "He- he didn't want h-his name in it p-plus it wouldn't h-have f-flowed as w-well. Also, I-I didn't ne-need more h-hate f-for being gay, a-and writing a-a s-song about guy... So this w-worked b-best." He finished, an almost smile on his lips as he talked about his old friend but it immediately disappearing when he spoke of being hated. That made me angry, thinking of people being mean to Louis, he just seems so kind! I didn't realise I was gripping my desk tightly until my knuckles began to whine in protest. I loosened my grip and began to ask my questions.

"I get it, I bet it's great, do you like, have music for it? Is it Acappella?" I finish, looking towards his phone as he got the lyrics up to teach me.

"I guess A-Acapella f-for now?" He shrugged I nodded in acceptance.

"So teach me then, and we can situate parts if you like, and figure out harmonies and such?" I ask with a smile. He nods and hands me his phone to see the lyrics. He starts to sing quietly, and WOW! His voice is beautiful! It's soft, it's rough, it's everything and it sounds perfect. He finishes the song and scrunched his nose on the last note in distaste. This saddens me because the song was just so amazing and I can tell that now he's going to start arguing with himself about how bad he thought he did.

"WOW!" Is all that comes out of my mouth at first, Louis looks up at me hopeful. "That was amazing, your voice, it's, wow, why haven't you thought of doing this as living your soo good!" I question admiringly. Another blush creeps onto his cheeks.

We figure out parts and harmonies and he complements me on my voice, but I tell him that his is better, though he doesn't believe me, but by now I'm not surprised. We're going to work on his self-esteem along with his confidence.

****Louis' Video****

We're standing in front of my camera and lights as I hit record and position myself next to Louis. I gesture for him to introduce the song. He stutters but manages to get it out. "I-I'm Louis -"

"And I'm Harry, also known as ExtrodinHarry" I input with a smile.

"and Erm t-this is D-Diana... er, yea." Louis finishes off.

He looks to me and I count down from three quietly and he starts to sing.

**_Diana_ **

**_Front page I saw your pictures,_ **

**_They make you look so small,_ **

**_How could someone not miss you at all?_ **

I sing the next verse looking towards the camera and trying to project as much feeling as I can into Louis song so I do it justice

**_I_ _never would mistreat ya,_**

**_Oh I'm not a criminal,_ **

**_I speak a different language but I still hear your call._ **

The chorus comes and we both sing harmonising perfectly with each over.

**_Diana,_ **

**_Let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes,_ **

**_You've been lonely,_ **

**_You don't even know me,_ **

**_But I can feel you crying,_ **

**_Diana,_ **

**_Let me be the one to lift your heart up and save your life,_ **

**_I don't think you even realise baby you'd be saving mine._ **

We continue like this throughout the song taking each verse in turn and joining in with the chorus'.

**_Baby, you'd be saving mine!_ **

We finish the last line, the whole time Louis was looking into the camera and I'm proud of him, he lowers his gaze as we finish. I look to him and tell him to tell the camera what he told me about the song, at first he's weary but he agrees and says the exact thing he said to me about it earlier. We say our goodbyes and I press the stop button.

**End of Video**

I take the camera and microphone to my computer so I can start editing and teach Louis how to edit as well. We talk a little through this process and when it's done and uploaded I turn to Louis and hug him. At first, he stiffens but soon relaxes and hugs me back. As we break apart the smile that almost appeared earlier comes full force. He has a wonderful smile, like sunshine. And I'm happy! He actually looks happy and I can tell he feels it too! "Thank you, Harry!" He whispers as we look into each other's eyes, I notice how he didn't stutter, I think he does too as his smile grows and lingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally a chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Again sorry for the long wait! And as always sorry for any mistakes or changing of tenses, I suck at it hehehee! Comment and I'll see y'all on the flip-side BYE XOXOXOXOOXO


	9. Chapter Eight - SleepOver!

[Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE)

_______________________

*****Louis POV*****

Last week at Harry's was fun! That's something I haven't had in a while, along with a friend. He has an amazing voice! I mean WOAH! I'll never be that good, I can only dream I guess. I'm sitting on my bed, alone with all the lights off. I have my laptop on in front of me. I look at the thumbnail of the video I did with Harry, there are a lot of views. But people are probably watching it just to make fun of me. I've been avoiding looking at it all week.

I try and shake the negative thoughts from my mind so I can attempt to read some of the comments. Harry suggested that it's good to check for feedback, as it can make you feel good that people are enjoying what you've done. And any bad ones, to just ignore them because they don't matter. That's easier said than done, especially for me.

I finally make myself click on the video, dreading it while I'm waiting for it to load. The screen loads and just before I see myself start to talk I quickly click pause, so I don't have to hear how terrible I sound and scroll down to the comments. 

The first couple in the list are positive, though I don't agree with what they say.  _'You have a_ _gorgeous_ _voice, matches your face :P'_ Pfft Yeah right! I continue scrolling down nodding at the comments that contain nothing but lies, which I start to notice is most of them! Finally, I come across one I can agree with.  _' WOW that was horrible! why'd you film yourself if you looked like that gross!!'_  At least this person knows what they are talking about, although I agree with it it makes me feel terrible and sick to my stomach!

I quickly shut the lid of my laptop down and stare at it as tears start to form in my eyes. Why'd I think this was a good idea? I bet all Harry's viewers are hating on him now because of me. My phone flashes, catching my attention. I grab it from where is was sitting next to my laptop. I check the caller ID to see that it's Harry. I almost smile,  _almost._

 _"H-hello?"_  I answer cursing mentally for stuttering.

 _"Hey Lou, I was calling to see if you've checked how well your video's doing? People are loving it, You must feel great, right?"_  Harry questions brightly on the other end. How can someone be so happy all the time? Honestly, that boy is something else. And not just very attractive, wait what?! I realised I haven't answered and shake my head of those thoughts.

 _"Erm s-sure y-yeah course."_  I try to sound positive, he hums in response and I can tell he saw right through it.I sigh loudly and continue to speak. " _T-there all, all l-lies though. I'm h-horrible!"_

 _"Hey, don't say that you're amazing honestly! So I was thinking, we could start working on part 2 of my genius mission? You know how you with your doubts and break out of that shell. What do you say? We haven't seen each other in a week."_ He sounds hopeful that I'll agree.

I shrug and then realise he can't see me.  _"I g-guess, w-when?"_

 _"How about tomorrow, it's a Saturday so should be no problem? Maybe we could even do another video, you can pick the song we do?"_   I wipe my eyes to ensure my tears from earlier are gone and reply with a yes. We arrange a time and then hang up.

I quickly make my way to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit. Don't want Harry,s thinking I'm a scrub, do I? Wait why do I care? I know he probably thinks it already. I shrug and continue through my clothes. I pick out a black top with white sleeves and some black skinny jeans. I lay them aside and go to the bathroom for a shower.

When I exit the bathroom I make sure to switch the light off. I check the time to see it's half nine, so I decide to go to bed. I get under the covers and snuggle it under my chin, sigh and close my eyes. I drift off, thinking of how perfect Harry really is.

##Next day##

I pull up to Harry's house, cut the engine and take a deep steadying breath. I walk up to his door and knock nervously three times. I wait patiently, staring down at my hands twined together in front of me. I look up as the door opens. A woman, who I suspect is Harry's mother stands in front of me. I start to freak out, meeting new people isn't easy.

My heart and mind are racing so loud, I almost miss when she speaks. "You must be Louis," she smiles sweetly, I nod not wanting to actually speak. "I'm Anne Harry's mum, come on in Harry's' just upstairs." I follow her in slowly and shut the door behind me.

"Harry!" She shouts up the stairs making me flinch at the loudness. "Your friend is here!" She finishes, looking back at me and motions me to go up the stairs. I nod again and make my way up, slowly. As she turns and goes into what I assume is the kitchen.

I get to Harry's door as he opens it. He smiles brightly, "Hey Louis, you're here! Come in I was just finishing filming for my channel." I nod, it seems to be the only thing I can do, I enter his room and sit on the same chair I did the last time I was here.

"S-so y-your mum, she..., she seems n-nice." I comment, the first time speaking since I got here.

"Yeah, she's the best!" He speaks proudly, as he goes to sit opposite me on his bed. "So I was thinking, the best way to be more comfortable with me, and so we can show you how amazing you really are, and only care about the people that love you say! -" 

"H-how are you g-gonna do-do that? Wh-why do y-you care so-so much? I'm just w-wasting y-your t-time!" I answer cutting him off,  trying to look anywhere but his face. I fail as I feel his fingers on my chin, I flinch slightly, but Harry doesn't take notice.

"I care okay? How many times do I have to tell you, silly," He smiles when I meet his eyes. "We're gonna have a sleepover! We're gonna share stories about ourselves no matter how embarrassing, and we won't judge each other. Okay?" Harry's eyes show his hope, but I also notice the many colours the green of his eyes hold. I nod weakly, not bothering to try and decline, it would only make him feel bad, and I couldn't imagine seeing his perfect face sad. 

I don't know what has gotten into me lately, thinking all these thoughts about Harry. I notice his hands still on my chin and our faces level. I take the opportunity to look at his features. I pause at his lips, they're so pink and plump, I start to wonder how they'd feel on mine. If they were as soft as they looked. 

I realise what I'm doing and awkwardly reach my hand to Harry's to move it away. He smiles apologetically and stands to go to his closet. I'm left to think why he stayed so close. How was he not repulsed by me?

"Oh, and don't worry about clothes, I have some you can borrow." He smiles again - does he ever stop! - and starts to retrieve and arrange blankets and such from it, onto his bed. "So, did you find a song you wanted to do?" He asks softly. And shit I completely forgot in my stress about today, to pick one.

I quickly rack my brain for something to say.I think back to a couple minutes ago, about wanting to feel Harry's lips and blurt out, "Kiss Me..." Harry stops for a second and I realise what I've said and quickly try to cover it up. "erm, b-by Ed Sh-sheeran?"  _Nice save Louis, you're such and idiot!_  I curse myself.

"S-sure erm we could do that!, That is if you want me in it." Harry laughs nervously he brushes his hand over the back of his neck. How can he get cuter?!

He turns back to the bed as I reply, "Of co-course I want you,... T-to sing with m-me, that i-is" I notice my stuttering is getting far and few between. I silently congratulate myself.

"Well, we'll do that first and you can edit it, so I can test to see if you were watching last week." Harry chuckles teasingly. He walks back to his closet and comes back with a guitar.  Maybe he does like my company? Huh.

He sits in front of the camera and motions me over. "You kn-know how to play it?" I ask pointing at his guitar. He gives a small nod as he starts the camera. Of course he can, he can do everything!

***Louis' Video***

Harry looks to me and then back at the camera as he starts to strum.

**_Settle down with me_ **  
**_Cover me up_**  
**_Cuddle me in_**

I look over to Harry, silently telling him to sing the next part. He nods subtly to tell me he understood and then starts to sing.

**_Lie down with me_ **  
**_And hold me in your arms_**

I start the pre-chorus and notice that Harry starts to harmonise with me.

**_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_ **  
**_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_**  
**_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_**

I look upto the camera and close my eyes trying to forget its existence as the chorus comes round. We sing in unison.

**_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ **  
**_You wanna be loved_**  
**_You wanna be loved_**  
**_This feels like falling in love_**  
**_Falling in love_**  
**_We're falling in love_**

We continue the rest of the song like this. When we finish the song, I remember I forgot an intro so I add it on the end and I'll just have to edit it so it comes at the beginning of the video.

***End Of Video***

"That was great Lou!" Harry beams as I get my laptop out of my bag that I lent against his desk. I give a slight smile at the nickname - It makes me warm inside but I push it aside - as he passes me the card from the camera and microphone and inserts it into my laptop.

Harry sits beside me at his desk while I edit, to make sure I edit the video correctly. I ask for help here and there but I've got the gist of it and do most of it right. Harry writes me a description and I hit upload. He tells me that he'll tweet about it so his viewers know and go and watch it.

"Harry, is Louis staying?" I jump at the sudden noise of Harry's mum shouting from downstairs. 

"Sorry," Harry says to me, as he saw me jump and walks to the door to reply. "Yeah, call me when foods done pleasssee?" Harry shouts, dragging the please out in a sing-song way. It makes me giggle, Anne shouts a reply as I slap a hand over my mouth. I just giggled like a little girl. My cheeks flush as Harry returns staring at my face.

"Your blush is cute!" He comments sincerely.

"Thanks." I voice, with no stutters. Harry seems to notice and smiles wider.

##After Dinner##

Dinner was nice, Anne made small conversation with me, which I replied with as little as possible and just watched her and Harry converse. You could tell how much he admires her. It made me miss my own mother. Sigh.

We were now sitting in Harry's bed watching a movie whilst talking about our families, our past. I give vague answers, but true ones. Harry doesn't seem to mind though.

By the end of the first movie we end up under the covers legs tangled, faces about 30cm apart, just talking. My stuttering had stopped a while back. It seems being around Harry isn't as hard as I first thought. Neither of us seem to mind the closeness.

We know so much about each other now. I basically told him my whole life up to when I met him. I'd cried a couple times and Harry just held me and told me that he's here for me. I got his story too, it wasn't as perfect as I'd imagined and he'd shed a few tears as well.

I think I can now consider Harry a friend, someone I'm not scared to be around. That makes me feel good! It's around 11:30 when I let out a small yawn, Harry's lips curve into a grin as he speaks. "How about we sleep Lou? We can continue tomorrow. There's somewhere I wanna take you."

"O...," I yawn again mid sentence, smiling. "Kay." I finish, smiling again, I've done that a lot today, smile. It's different, but it's nice. I don't remember the last time I'd done it so much!

We laugh a little as Harry's reaches round to switch the TV off along with the lamp  beside his bed. "Night Lou." He says sweetly as he kisses my cheek and turns round, so his backs to me.

"Night Haz." I manage to choke out as I stare at his back for a few seconds before turning.  _He just kissed me!!_  It was only the cheek, but still. I fall asleep with my fingers over my cheek and a huge grin on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope this was good! I've been ill recently, and right now. My mum told me to sleep but there was this huge spider that crawled up my window and onto my bed so I ran to the other side of my room and it crawled around and I think I got it but it could have been another one soooo I'm gingerly back on my bed about to go to sleep but I'm shitting myself!!
> 
> Anyways Comment it means a lot if you do!! And I'll talk to you laters!! BYEXXOXOXOXOX


	10. Chapter Ten - A Date? But Not A Date?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: sorry it's been a while, I've been moving house the last couple weeks and had no internet, so I couldn't really update! But it's here now!  
> 

*****Harry's POV****  
When I wake, I feel a pressure against my chest, at first I'm confused, but then the events of yesterday come to the forefront of my mind. Me, Louis, the kiss. Oh God, what if he hates me now?! I guess I could ask him. Hmm, maybe later once I take him to my secret place.

I glance to my right, to check the time on my phone, 9:30 am, time to get up I guess. I glance down to see Louis' cheek pressed up against my chest with his pouted lips slightly open, and soft breaths hitting my skin. I smile at how peaceful he seems and almost reconsider about waking him. Almost.

"Hey, Lou?" He grunts a little in reply, so I try again. "Lou, wake up." I try again this time shaking him gently. Finally, he opens his eyes, and they meet mine. I smile at him and he returns it before his face turns weary.

"I'm s-so s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to lean on you!" He jumps away from me like he's just been slapped in the face. My smile fades slightly. I realise as he stares at me, what he was apologising for.

"Oh no it's fine, I don't mind honestly!" Louis' expression changes to a more relaxed one, along with his posture. "You were quite warm actually, it was nice!" I slap my hand over my mouth as a blush rises to my cheeks, I can't believe I just said that out loud!

Louis lifts his head to look back into my eyes. It's almost as if he's searching them. Well, whatever it was he seems to find it as he gives a slight smile. "Your blush is cute too." Was his reply. Which made me blush deeper! It shocked me to be honest, he sounds so confident! Well, I'm glad he's starting to feel comfortable around me, he didn't even stutter!

I smile and nod in thanks, and shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Well, we better get dressed, c'mon!" I say as I make my way from under the covers, towards my closet.

"Huh?" Louis says from behind me, he must have forgotten our conversation last night. I continue searching through my closet for clothing for Louis to borrow that won't be too big on him. It takes a minute but I find something. As I turn I hold up a knitted jumper and throw it towards him along with a pair of underwear.

"I'm taking you somewhere, remember? And you can borrow those, and just wear the same trousers as I don't have anything that would fit you. Don't want you accidentally mooning people now do we?" I tell him with a grin as I turn to pull out an outfit for myself.

"Right." Is his only reply. I turn to him again to smile, before I make my way to the bathroom.

"You can change in here, I'll change in the bathroom." Louis nods, forehead scrunched in slight confusion, I chuckle as I turn to shut the door of the bathroom behind me.

##On Way To Harry's 'Somewhere'##

Breakfast was okay, we had cereal and orange juice, neither of us wanting anything heavy.

  
Right now we're walking down a path in the park, there's this amazing waterfall, with a lake that I want to show Louis. I feel like he will appreciate the beauty. I also want to ask him something, though I'm afraid.  
After our conversations yesterday, and the time we spent so closely to each other. I've come to the conclusion that he is so much more beautiful than I first thought. And I want him in my life, more so than he is now. Of corse nothing major yet, I want to take him on dates and hopefully, this will be the first of many!

 

*****Louis' POV*****

  
Last night was amazing, after the kiss Harry left on my cheek my dreams were filled with him. I think I like him, more than a friend. But I know I'll never have him, I mean why would he want someone as broken and ugly as me? I'm surprised he didn't say anything when he woke to find me asleep on his chest. He was comfy and I honestly don't know how we ended up in that position.

We're walking through the park at the moment, in a comfortable silence. I look around and take in my surroundings, the sun isn't exactly warm but it's very bright and makes the flowers glow in its rays. Harry reminds me of the sun at times. When you're around him you can't help but feel warm and safe, and he literally glows, with the constant smile on his lips.

I'm falling and I'm falling hard, but I know it's not the brightest idea. It'll just be that much worst when he decides he's had enough if me, and that I'm too broken to try and fix.

I sigh loudly and I realise, when Harry turns towards me that, while I was thinking I was staring at him. "Everything alright Lou?" He asks sweetly. God, my name coming out of his mouth sounds like heaven. I really need to stop these thoughts!

"Yea, just w-wondering where were g-going is all." I reply, only slightly stuttering. And it isn't a complete lie, I am curious.  _And when are you going to decide I'm hopeless._ Though I don't say the last bit out loud. It's hidden in there though, in the tone of my voice and I cringe mentally hoping he doesn't notice. Harry reckons it's not healthy for me to think like this. But I can't help it!

"Well, that's a surprise, you'll just have to trust me!" Harry replies with a kind smile and a wink.

"Always!" I whisper in response, quiet for him to hear. And it's true I do trust him! There's just something about Harry that makes you want to trust him.

"Okay, we're gonna have to go off of the path a bit here, you trust me right?" Harry asks as he goes to stand behind me with his hands going to cover my eyes. My heartbeat picks up, but I take some deep breaths so I can reply.

"S-sure," I take another deep breath, "j-just don't let m-me fall!" I finish, trying to keep my tone light and joking through the nerves of not been able to see  _and_  the fact that Harry's touching my face. I faintly hear him chuckle over my deafening heartbeat ringing in my ears.

Harry hums to himself as he guides us both through the trees, to his destination. We stumble slightly from time to time. But for the most part, we're okay.  
He stops walking at the same time he stops humming, and I assume we're here. Wherever here is. "You ready Lou?"

I nod and whisper "Ready to run, sure." As his hands lift from my eyes, I'm met with the most amazing and beautiful view, beside harry of course. "Wow." I say, louder this time. In front of me is large waterfall, with the coolest colour of rock I've ever seen. It's a sort of turquoise, and the water flows from it into a pool of the same rock. With the sun shining through the water, the scene is perfect.

By this time Harry's come to stand in front of me, towards the left, so I can see the view but also him. "So, you like?" I turn to him and a huge smile finds its was to my face.

"It's beautiful Harry! Really!! But how'd you find it?" Is my answer, without a single stutter. Harry comes to stand right in front of me so that the water looks as if it's almost coming from him. It makes the green in his eyes stand out that much more when our eyes meet.

"I like to wander." Is his vague response. I nod, not bothering to ask further. "Come, let's sit." Harry says as he grabs my hand and pulls us towards the part of the pool where the rock is smooth enough to sit on. I look down at our hands once we're seated and realise that our they are still together. Harry follows my gaze and releases my hand, as I look up and see the faint blush on his cheeks.

"It's really beautiful Harry!" I say honestly. He smiles and looks into my eyes again.

" 'M glad you think so! I wanted you to remember this place, and I thought you'd appreciate the beauty." Harry confesses with a small shy smile. Then the voice in my head decides to make an appearance.  _He's basically saying that you'll never be as beautiful as this place. And because you're so ugly, you can see what you should be!_ I shake my head as I realise Harry is still speaking.

*****Harrys' POV*****

  
"'M glad you think so! I wanted you to remember this place, and I thought you'd appreciate the beauty." I confesses with a small shy smile. I notice Louis eyes glass over and he seems deep in thought, I continue anyway, with a deep breath.  _Here it_   _goes_ , I think to myself. "I want you to remember this as the place where I took you on our first proper 'hangout'."

I tense as Louis' breath hitches. "Please don't hate me, I really like you, I guess this was my way of telling you." I admit with a cautious smile. His breathing picks up and he still doesn't reply. "So what do you say, you okay about this? It's not a date, I swear." I ask him, hoping to get a reply. He probably doesn't even like me enough to date me.

"Why me?" Louis whispers. I breathe a sigh of relief as he finally answers! It saddens me that he doesn't see how great he is. And that anyone would be lucky to know him.

"Because, you get me, Lou! And last night we talked about things that I've never told anyone! I trust you. So what do'ya say?" I ask again hesitantly.

Louis nods and a grin makes its way to my face, joy replaces all the nerves! He doesn't hate me, yess!!! I quickly wrap my arms around him in a affectionate embrace. I notice his arms making their way around my neck. We pull away after a while, just staring into each other's eyes, neither talking.

I make a snap decision as I reach between us to lift his chin with my finger. "I know this maybe weird," I start looking firm his eyes to his lips and back up. I notice his tongue slip from between his perfect pink lips, wetting them. Louis' eyes do the same as we both lean in. As we're about an inch apart, I turn his head. I don't wanna scare him off.

Finally my lips meet his cheek and God his skin's soft, though also rough. I eventually pull away, to peck his forehead, and open my eyes. His eyes hold tears, at first I'm confused, but Louis leans in and wraps his arms tighter around my neck, pulling me into a hug. "I really like you too!" He whispers against my chest where his heads tucked under my chin. I just smile and press my lips to his hair.

We sit there for a while and talk about random things. He asks me why I think he is worth it and I tell him the truth! That he's truly is beautiful inside and out, no matter what anyone else thinks or what his mind tries to tell him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Been a while but as I said at the start of this I've been moving and just got internet today!! Thank god for that! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Comment, it really does mean a lot and it makes me motivated to continue!  
> See you on the flip side!!, BYE!!! XOXOXOXOX


	11. Chapter Eleven - Strong

*****Louis' POV*****

It's been about two weeks since Harry and I first hung out outside of his house, and since he kissed me on the cheek. I don't think I'll ever forget that day!  _Yeah, it will always be here in your memory when he leaves you_! My mind tries to tell me, it only happens every so often, but it's enough to make me feel weary whenever I'm with Harry.

I've noticed that, even more so in this past week, that I need Harry. In my life, in my mind, in my dreams, always. He brightens every hour, even if I'm not near him. And that's dangerous but to be honest I don't care. There's something else as well, I think I'm in love with him! But I don't want to tell him because he won't feel the same. He'll just call me stupid for falling in love after a total of a mouth knowing him. But that's how I feel!

So, I've been trying to find a way I can tell him that, a) I won't chicken out, b) stutter so much that he won't be able to understand me and c) that he'll know I mean it! So I've decided to write it in a song. I mean I wrote one before with Zayn, how hard can it be the second time round?

##Three days later##

I finished writing the song yesterday, it was actually a lot easier than I thought! I've recorded the song in full to have on my laptop, but I'm hoping to record it for my weekly video at Harry's that way he'll know that I mean it. That's where I am now outside Harry's front door. Waiting for him to answer it. I told him this morning if he minded me coming round to record another song for my channel. And of course being Harry he agreed, he was however, a little confused when I told him that I'd sing this one alone.

Any negative thoughts about how the song will be received disappear as the door opens in front of me, revealing the most amazing guy on the planet. "Hey!" Harry says sweetly. But before I can reply his hands find my waist and he pulls me in for a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. It's short but good!

As he pulls away a blush coats my cheeks. I smile shyly as our eyes meet. "Hey yourself!" I say slightly cheeky. I take a deep breath so I can re-arrange my thoughts. At Harry's smile, he takes my hand and pulls me into the house and up the stairs to his room. I manage a quick 'hi' in reply to his mum's from the kitchen before we're in his room and the door is shut.

As I take in his room I see that he has already set up the equipment, which I normally help him with. I smile slightly again. As I come back from placing my laptop on the desk next to Harry's, I pick up his guitar.

"So Lou, we can start when you like!" He says cheerily as I sit on the stool in front of the camera, and look up to meet his eyes just behind it.

"N-now, we can do it n-now." Is my only slightly stuttered reply.

I'm getting good at not stuttering around him, it only happens around him when I'm nervous now. Which I think he notices when his eyes squint slightly, but they go back to normal almost instantly. "Okay, I'll count down from three and you can begin, okay?" Harry replies smiling the whole time. I nod as he begins to start the countdown.

"Three."  _Deep breaths Louis, you can do this!_

"Two."  _Well no turning back now!_

"One."  _Here goes everything!_

~~~~Louis Video~~~~

  
"H-hey," I start off with the intro stuttering almost the entire time. "S-so I...erm I w-wrote this s-song, just f-finished it y-ye-yesterday actually." I try a smile, but it feels more like a grimace. I take a deep breath and continue. "Th-this is h-how I've b-been f-feeling this p-past we-week, and yeah, this is Strong." I finish my intro looking behind the camera to see Harry's encouraging face. He nods for me to go on.

I start strumming the guitar checking the strings and such. I look up one more time to Harry's eyes and start.

 ** _My hands,_**  
**_your hands_**  
**_Tied up like two ships_**  
**_Drifting_**  
**_Weightless_**  
**_Waves try to break it_**  
**_I'd to anything to save it_**  
**_Why is it so hard to say it?_**

I sing the first verse looking down at the guitar as I strum but for the second verse, I look to Harry again.

 ** _My heart_**  
**_Your heart_**  
**_Sit tight like book ends_**  
**_Pages between us_**  
**_Written with no end_**  
_**So many words were not saying**_

I look straight into Harry's eyes as I sing the last line of the verse _._

**_Don't wanna wait till it's gone. You make me strong!_ **

As the chorus comes back around I make sure to put as much energy as I can to it so that hopefully, Harry can see that what I'm singing is meant for him.  
At the last chorus, I make sure to slow it down and look straight into Harry's eyes, as nerve racking as it is.

 ** _I'm sorry if I say 'I need you'_**  
**_But I don't care I'm not scared of love_**  
**_When I'm not with you I'm weaker_**  
**_Is that so wrong?_**  
**_Is it so wrong_**  
**_That you make me strong?_**

As I strum the last note I notice a tear streaming down my cheek, I say a quick goodbye to the camera and race for Harry's bathroom.

  
~~~End of Louis video~~~

Harry grabs my hand before I'm able to get to the bathroom door. "Lou? What's wrong?" Harry asks as he drags me to the bed. I don't reply as sobs start to escape my mouth. He rubs my back soothingly not saying anything yet. "Please Lou, tell me what's wrong." Harry asks again.

Instead of talking I grab for Harry's neck and smash my lips against his in a harsh kiss, using the adrenaline rush from performing. He doesn't respond just pushes me away slightly. This makes the sobs start again and I manage to choke out some words. "I'm so s-s-sorry! Y-you don't want me, you hate me now right?" Is what comes out of my mouth. I try to pull out of his grasp but he doesn't let me.

"No, of course I want you. I -" He pauses to take a deep breath and I look back to his face. "I love you!" He spits the three words I've been dying to say to him. I notice his cheeks start to turn red as I continue to stare, still not saying anything. "I mean I-"

"I l-love you too!" I manage to finally get out. His face lights up and I mirror it. He pulls me to him, our lips meeting in a mess of lips and tongues. We both pull away and smile at each other again.

"That s-song, by the w-way," I talk first, pointing back towards the camera. "I k-kinda wrote it f-for you." A blush rises to my cheeks as I admit this.

"I make you strong?" Harry asks. I nod meekly staring at the floor. He reaches his finger out under my chin and brings my eyes to meet his. "It's not wrong." Is all he says next.

"Wha-" is all I manage to get out before Harry cuts me off.

"The song, it's not wrong, if as you say, I make you strong. I'm honoured. Thank you." He smiles before continuing, " You make me strong too!" He says and then leans down to kiss me again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: But finally a new chapter it's been way too long!! Had this idea for a while but didn't know how to write it so hope this is okay!!comment and I'll see ya'lls next time. BYE!!!!XOXXOXOXOX


	12. Chapter Twelve - Be My Boyfriend?!

*****Harry's POV*****

"I love you!" I spit out before Louis can try to get away again. I can feel the blush on my cheeks and he just stares at me, not replying. "I mean, I-"

"I love you too!" Louis cuts me off. Hearing those three words, makes my insides do flips. My face lights up and so does his. I pull him towards me, our lips meeting in a mess of teeth and tongues. We pull apart and smile at each other again.

"That s-song, by the w-way," Louis speaks first, pointing towards the camera "I k-kinda wrote it f-for you." A deep blush rises to his cheeks at the confession. He is just too much, so beautiful!

"I make you strong?" I ask, in awe. He nods meekly staring at the floor. I reach my finger out to his chin so that he's looking at me. "It's not wrong." I state.

Louis looks a little confused as he tries to speak again. "Wha-" is all I allow him before I cut him off.

"The song, it's not wrong, if, as you say, I make you strong. I'm honoured. Thank you." I smile making sure to show my dimples, before continuing. "You make me strong too!" At that, I lean down towards him to kiss him again.

It started off innocent. As soon as I felt Louis kiss me back, I tilted my head to change the angle and kiss him harder. My hands snake around his lower back and waist, as his make their way around my neck and to the hairs on the nape of my neck. We were full on making out now, but neither of us seemed to mind.

///A while later///

He kissed me, Louis. Kissed. Me. He made the first move, he beat me to it. Though I enjoyed the way it happened, I wanted to be the one who issued it.

The next thing is asking him to be my boyfriend. I've got it all planned, I'm going to invite to stay for dinner, mum's not back till late so it'll be just us. I'll cook his favourite meal and dessert and then I'll ask him. Even though I now he feels the same it's a nice way to make it official!

I glance up from Louis' sleeping form, -he looked exhausted, told me he'd been up late writing these past couple days, I insisted he take a nap- to check the time on the clock above my door. 16:30 I decide that I should start cooking dinner. I carefully remove myself from Louis sleeping form trying not to wake him and also being as quiet as I can. I leave a note on a post-it for Louis so he doesn't worry.

When I get to the kitchen there's a note for me on the counter, from my mother. 'Lilly's not well, I'm going to look after her. Should be back tomorrow evening the latest. Love you - Mum.' Great! that makes my plans a lot easier, I won't have to worry about her interrupting Louis and I's time together.

I wander around the kitchen getting the necessary ingredients and equipment for Spaghetti Bolognese, one of Louis' favourite meals. I take my time cooking, making sure to get it perfect!

...

Just as I'm about to serve the food, Louis comes from the stairs and into the kitchen looking super cute after his nap. He's like a sleepy puppy. I place the plate on the dining table and walk round to wrap my arms around Louis in a tight embrace. I inhale his scent as we pull away.

"Hey sleepy head!" I coo as I pull out his chair for him. I motion with my hands for him to sit. He smiles wide as a thank you and takes a seat. "Your fave!" I tell him as I take my own seat, the smile never leaves his face.

...

As Louis takes the last bite of his dessert I decide that now is as good a time as any to ask him.

"Sooo... I was wondering," I begin, nervously. Taking a deep breath before continuing. "I was wondering, after what happened earlier... Erm, do you like," _Breathe._ "Will you be my boyfriend?"

I finally manage to get my words out and look up to gauge Louis reaction. A huge beautiful smile occupies his whole face, with what I'm guessing are tears of happiness in his eyes.

He starts to nod not being able to get any words out due to smiling still. "Of course, Yes!" He finally speaks. He hops up from his seat and around the table so that he's hovering over me.

We kiss. It's warm, and his lips are soft. Passion burns within the kiss, desire too. Our eyes close, both of us savouring the moment. His arms wrap around my neck and my fingers intertwine around his waist as I stand up. This time Louis' the one to take it further, he licks at my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I give in to him willingly, his tongue fights with my own. He's starting to get more dominant and I relax, letting him take over. Something about Louis taking charge, when normally he's so shy, turns me on. It starts to get hot with our bodies being pushed so close together.

Eventually, we pull away to breathe, both smiling and there's a beautiful blush coating Louis cheeks. I run the tips of my fingers over them and lean back towards him to peck his lips sweetly, before pulling back and holding him to me. "I love you." I tell him honestly.

"I love you!" He replies, "B-boyfriend." He continues quietly. like he can't believe that it's true, stuttering, from excitement.

Louis calling me his boyfriend brings on another huge dimpled smile, I bury my face in his neck and inhale slightly, happy that this beautiful boy is now mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heya. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Comment and that and I'll 'see' you next time. Till then enjoy the fluff! BYExoxoxoxoxoxox


	13. Chapter Thirteen - All Highs Have A Low

##Two Months Later##

*****Harry's POV*****

Since I asked Louis to be my boyfriend, things are going great! Turns out Louis likes to cuddle, though he's smaller than me I insist on being the small spoon. It makes me feel good having him hold me, though at times we switch it up and I hold him in my arms.

The feeling of having the one you love, so close to you, feeling their heartbeat, knowing that what you feel they feel too. It's truly one of the best feelings in the world!

Over the past couple of weeks, Louis hasn't been anxious or stuttering nearly as much as when I first met him. Even when we go out on dates, he won't be shy if a shop assistant asks a small question, like, if we would like a bag. He doesn't shy away so much. It makes me happy, that he is more comfortable around other people, to see him happy.

But things can't stay in the highs for too long. Since the beginning of last week, I've had this strange feeling, I've been feeling tired all the time. Like one time, I'd been up for about an hour and Louis had come over. After making out for a while, we'd decided to watch a movie, Grease, of course as it's his favourite. I'd been so tired I fell asleep halfway through. Normally not something to worry about, but was happening often, being tired constantly.

I shrug it off  thinking nothing of it, but both Louis and my mum have been saying how I look thinner, I mean I haven't been eating much as I don't feel like it. But that shouldn't be anything to be concerned about. But I've started to get a fever and starting to feel unwell I decide I should see doctor.

~~~

It's Saturday, meaning both me and Louis are free from any responsibilities. I didn't get to see him yesterday as I had to focus on my lesson with Ms Trainor, the unit I was working on I had to get a least a pass otherwise the marks for the previous units would count for anything. So I promised him today, we'd hang and just have fun.

_From Lou <3: Hey I'm outside x_

_To Lou <3: I'm coming xxx_

I smile to myself as I place my phone on my bed, and head downstairs to open the door for my silly boyfriend. I open the door with a smile on my face. "Hey Lou!" Louis' standing there, looking as beautiful as ever, with a smile on his face as well.

"Hey!" Louis replies. I pull him through the door closing it before pushing him against it softly and pressing my lips against his hungrily. He kisses back instantly, with a smile on his lips. Feeling him smile is almost as good a feeling as seeing it. So that's what I do. I break the kiss to look at his face, with a full smile reaching my dimples on mine when I see his 'sunshine' smile. If the sun ever went out I swear he could be used in its place when he looks like that!

"Hey" I repeat dreamily. Louis giggles at my dazed state. He's too cute!

We both jump when there's a cough from behind me. I turn, it's my mum. She's stood with her hand on her side smiling at us both. I laugh nervously as Louis says a polite "Hello" to my mother.

"Sooo..." I speak up after a moment of weird silence, "We're gonna go up to my room, call us for dinner?" I ask sweetly. I turn heading for the stairs dragging Louis up behind me.

I make it up five steps before I start to feel dizzy and miss the next step. "Harry!" I hear a scream before I feel a sharp pain in my head and then everything goes black and I can't hear anymore.

 

*****Louis' POV*****

Things with me and Harry are good! We've spent a copious amount of time together. We'll hang out, make out. It's as if I crave his company, though Harry still doesn't seem to mind spending time with me. I still don't understand why most of the time, but if I try to ask him about it he tells me how silly I am for thinking so.

I'm doing a little better, at the start of last month I got signed onto the same network as Harry is with, for YouTube. So I guess I'm a YouTuber now just like Harry. It's weird having a job but just sitting in front of a camera.

As of yet I haven't had to have any meeting with important people, only via skype with Harry in the room. Harry helped me talk through the whole accepting the job thing, along with Anne. It was nice of her to be there. I don't find it too hard talking with Anne, I still don't think I could have a full conversation with her alone. But I'm trying my best.

When my first pay check came I went to therapy. Harry and I had talked about it a couple times; I'd always been less enthusiastic about it but I figure with doing this YouTube thing. I'm going to have to talk with people, have meetings about this job, and it'd probably be easier if I could handle some of them on my own. I know Harry can't be there all the time, but he just makes everything so much easier.

It's like when he's around I find it easier to breathe, I don't think so much about... The Bad Things. It takes my mind off it. They're there when he's away, but I can handle it most of the time.

~~

I pull up outside Harry's house with a small smile on my face, just the thought of seeing him cheers me up. I get out of my car and lock it before staring towards his house. I don't knock when I get to the door, instead I get my phone out to send him a message.

_To Hazz <3: Hey I'm outside x_

_From Hazz <3: I'm coming xxx_

_I blush at the text, but quickly shake it from my mind. Next thing I know the door opens and a beautiful sight lies before me._

"Hey Lou!" Harry's standing there, looking as beautiful as ever, a smile on his face.

"Hey!" I reply. He pulls me through the door closing it before pushing me against it softly, and pressing his lips against mine hungrily. I kiss back instantly, with a smile on my lips. I smile into the kiss and I can tell Harry feels it. He pulls us apart to look at my face, with a full grin that reaches his eyes, showing his dimples, I mirror his expression in response.

"Hey." He repeats dreamily. I giggle at his dazed state. He's too perfect!

We both jump when there's a cough from behind Harry. I turn, it's his mum. She's stood with her hand on her hip smiling at us both. Harry laughs nervously as I say a polite "Hello" to his mother.

"Sooo..." Harry speaks up after a moment of weird silence, "We're gonna go up to my room, call us for dinner?" He asks her sweetly. He turns heading for the stairs dragging me up behind him.

Harry makes it up five steps before he misses the next, "Harry!" I call out to him in worry. He falls down the remaining steps hitting his head off the banister and then the floor. His head starts to bleed as Anne gasps and rushes for her keys.

"We have to get him to the hospital. That's a lot of blood!" Anne shrieks. I just nod my head in agreement before we're lifting Harry and rush out of the door and to Anne's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An:// Hope you enjoy this. Tried my hand at a cliff hanger!! It's been a while but I finally had an idea and here we go. I'll see yall' on the flip side ahaha BYExoxoxoxxo


	14. Chapter Fourteen - I'll Be Fine, We'll Be Fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Edited 5.3.17]

[One Direction - Once In A Lifetime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPdaxcwhEag)

____________________________________

*****Harry's Pov*****

I open my eyes to bright white lights and pain in my head. After a few seconds of squinting at the lights, my eyes adjust and I'm able to see. _Thank god for that!_

All I see at first is white; I sit up so I can look at my surroundings. I notice that I'm in a hospital if the curtain around my bed is anything to go by.  _What the hell?!_... Oh right now I remember, I fell, I think.

I lift my hand up to my head scratching lightly at my temple. Oh right now I remember, I fell, I think.

The next thing I see is Louis, he's sitting uncomfortably in a chair on the other side of the room, eyes locked on his phone, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. Though his eyes dart to me the minute I try to sit up further, making the paper like blanket rustle.

His face is full of panic; the sight makes me feel guilty and want to blame myself for it's appearance on his lovely face.

"H-harry!" He squeaks out relieved. I try to smile the best I can but I wince at the pain it causes to my head. "Y-you're awake! I- I tho- I -" he tries to speak breathing heavily. I put my finger to his lips to stop him from continuing.

"Hey, Lou, breathe for me okay?" I say sweetly, I don't want him to pass out from hyperventilating. He takes several deep breaths before trying to talk again.

"I-I should g-g-go g-get your m-mum!" He stutters eyes still wide with fear. I squint my eyes in response as Louis goes back over to where he was sitting. Only now do I notice my mother in the chair next to Louis'. He shakes her awake gently and as her eyes open he just points in my direction, trying not to look into her eyes.

My mum zips up and rushes over to me, bombarding me with questions, on how I'm feeling. "My head hurts a bit, why what happened?" I shoot back, worried about how bad I could be if she looks this worried!

"Well, you like... I don't know, I guess you just weren't looking where you were going and slipped down the stairs. But your head was bleeding, a lot! And so here we are." My mum finishes still looking at me weirdly.

"If that's all why do you look so terrified, I didn't break my skull or anything did I?" I ask frantic. Through this conversation with my mum, I notice Louis staring at the floor back by his chair. I frown and make to move off of the bed and towards him.

"Hey, you have to stay in the bed love." My mum commands. Louis looks up at this and I beckon with my hand for him to come closer. "That's not all..." I place my hand in Louis and squeeze it gently, watching as the blush rises to his cheeks, and he avoids eye contact. "When you got here I figured, you might as well have a full check-up, not just the scans for your head, make sure you're all healthy, you know" She pauses to compose herself and I grab her hand as well as she continues. "So they took your blood for testing and the x-ray on your skull and such. They noticed things. Like swelling and such and... You have kidney cancer."

All emotion is whipped on my face and I stare at her blankly. I hear Louis start to cry, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. "I - what?!" I ask lost for words.

"You're going to be fine, they said it hasn't spread and it's only your left one. If they can find a donor with a compatible kidney, then after a transplant you should be fine." My mum points out voice full of hope and slight hysteria.

I struggle to find the words so I reach out to both Louis and my mother. They come willingly and we all have a little cry before I release them. The doctor comes in a few minutes later and discusses procedures and such and Louis' retreated back to his chair so as to be away from the crowd around my bed, eyes red and puffy, and typing rapidly on his phone.

Thankfully I'm high priority and so as soon as they find a kidney they can do the operation and I should be fine. Well that's what I'm going to think about, be positive.

~~Next day Harry's back at home~~

There's a timid knock at my door. "Come in." I say sweetly smiling as Louis pops his head around before he enters completely. "Hey, come sit with me?" I ask fluttering my eyes. Louis blushes and giggles as he walks towards my bed and complies.

"How a-are you?" He asks, trying not to touch me, as if that was going to break me. I frown and reach to take his hands in both of mine. I pull him to lie next to me on the bed and kiss his forehead.

"I'm not that fragile." I joke, Louis smiles slightly and gives my hands a squeeze.

"It's j-just... he takes a breath "C-cancer." He breaths the last word. I tense as it leaves his mouth.

"Hey," I tilt his chin so my eyes meet his heavenly blue ones. "You were there yesterday, I'm going to be fine, yeah?!" He nods along with me until I catch him by surprise placing my lips on his and kissing him softly. Well, it starts off that way, Louis' the one to deepen the kiss his hands detaching from mine and running through my hair pulling slightly, as if he's never going to get to kiss me again. I pull away before it can go any further.

"Hey, Lou, love, I'm not going anywhere okay?" I finish with a smile. I see tears brim in his eyes and wipe them away with my thumb.

"Y-you can't l-leave m-me!" he shrieks out, it's painful to watch him break down like this. I stroke his cheek trying to calm him down. "Please!" He lets out a cry, full of pain.

"Lou..." is all I say before I wrap my arms around him the best I can and hug him to death  _What a choice of words._ He cries into my chest. Five minutes pass, and he's stopped crying and pulls back to wipe at his face. "You okay?" I ask gently.

He nods slowly, "I guess."

"So," I start hoping to change the topic to something brighter. "What were you typing yesterday? You looked pretty concentrated." I fish with a small chuckle.

Louis cheeks turn a bright shade of red as he tries to hide it. "W-writing." He gives a one word answer. I look at him insistently for him to elaborate. His face scrunches up cutely as if he's having an internal debate on whether or not he's going to tell me. Louis lets out a huff of air before continuing. "I W-was w-writing a song, w-wel lyrics for o-one. A-and when I g-got home I w-wrote the m-music for it." He rushes out as quick as he can before he looks at his hands and fiddles with them.

"Sing it for me." I insist. He makes a move to sit up, grabbing my guitar from the stand by my bed with shaky hands.

"I -I was gonna u-use it for a-a video." He admits shyly.

"We can do both, here I'll set up the camera." I offer. Louis moves to sit at my desk while I head to my closet to collect the equipment, slowly trying not to move too face as it makes me dizzy. I can hear Louis strumming and singing the lyrics under his breath as I finish setting up and beckon him over to the edge of the bed in-front of the camera.

#####Louis' Video#####

_I sit behind the camera on my desk chair as I motion for Louis to start his intro._

"H-hey L-Louis here, with a-anot-ther s-song f-for you." he finishes with small smile that could pass as a grimace.

"I wrote it y-yest-terd-day at a t-time of err h-high e-emotion." His eyes lock with mine behind the camera sadly and I give him a big encouraging smile when he continues.

"S-so this is-s-s Once In A Lifetime." He gives another, slightly bigger smile as he starts to strum the guitar.

**_Once in a lifetime_ **

**_It's just right_ **

**_We make no mistakes_ **

**_Not even a landslide or riptide_ **

**_Could take it all away_ **

**_Somehow, feels like nothings has changed_ **

**_Right now, my heart is beating the same_ **

**_Out loud, someone's calling my name_ **

He looks up from the guitar makes eye contact with the camera for a second before he finds my eyes smiling slightly and looking back to the guitar, continuing to the song.

**_It sounds like you_ **

**_When I close my eyes_ **

**_All the stars align_ **

**_And you are by my side_ **

**_You are by my side_ **

**_Once in a lifetime_ **

**_It's just right_ **

**_And we are always safe_ **

**_Not even the bad guys in the dark night_ **

**_Could take it all away_ **

**_Somehow, feels like nothings has changed_ **

**_Right now, my heart is beating the same_ **

**_Out loud, someone's calling my name_ **

**_And it sounds like you_ **

**_When I close my eyes_ **

**_All the stars align_ **

**_And you are by my side_ **

**_Once in a lifetime you were mine_ **

Once he's strummed and sung the final note I feel the tears trail down my cheeks. Louis gives a slight wave to the camera before he nods in motion for me to stop recording.

###End of video###

As soon as I've switched off the camera I speedily make my way over to Louis and wrap him in my arms, kissing his face all over. "That was so beautiful!" I gush, that's all I can seem to say as we cling to each other, neither wanting to be the first to let go.

I pull apart, just to attach our lips and kiss him senseless, moving towards my bed. We lay snuggled to each other, crying with small smiles on our faces.

"Perfect." I whisper as I close my eyes and drift into a peaceful slumber with the most amazing boy I've ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's been so long, if anyone's even reading this ahaha. Hope this chapter is good! Again Sorry for any mistakes :) Hope you enjoyed Comment and that and I'll catch you laters! BYE!!xoxxoxooxox


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Drag Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edited 5.3.17]

[One Direction - Drag Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jwgf3wmiA04)

*****Harry's POV*****

It's been three weeks since I found out about my kidney cancer, it's been painful but with Louis help, I'm getting through it. Since I've been advised to not do anything that can cause stress, I haven't really gone out much. Louis' found other ways to spend our time inside the house.

Writing.

We spent at least a whole week doing it, after his classes, he would come over and we would write songs. He helped me with my video to my viewers telling them what was going on, wouldn't want them to worry about little old me. I didn't tell them much just that I've become ill and that after my surgery I should be fine. I've gotten all sorts of tweets and messages wishing me well, it's so nice to have people from all over the world care about me.

It's Thursday, Louis last class for the term is today, then he has two weeks off. I have some great news to tell him! He's on his way now and I can barely contain my excitement.

_*Ping!*_

I reach for my phone and as I expect its Louis.  _At your front door :) x_ I grin big, dimples showing and get up from my bed to head downstairs in just boxers and a t-shirt. The smile stays on my face as I open the door and throw myself into Louis' arms.

"Hey!" Is all I manage to get out before I give in and kiss him as hard and I can and try to put all my excitement in it. As we pull back I'm still smiling. He looks into my eyes confused, yet still smiles at me as I pull him inside and upstairs.

"W-what was all t-that about?" Louis asks as soon as were sat comfortable on my bed, cross-legged and facing each other.

"I have good news," I start, "Great news even... They've found me a donor, they found me a kidney!" I almost scream in his face. I don't wait for him to reply before I charge forward again and encase him in my arms.

"That's great Harry!" He says back excitedly and squeezes me tighter in our embrace. He pulls back slowly and places his hands on either side of my face. He gazes into my eyes and I can see the happiness that I feel reflected in his eyes and the crinkles by them as he smiles at me like the sun. He leans forward slowly, eyes glancing at my lips and back up several times before I place my hand on the nape of his neck and pull him to me closing my eyes as our lips finally meet.

It starts off slow and innocent as our kisses normally do but the mood changes as soon as Louis' hands travel from my face to my hair as mine make to move down his body. "I Love you." I whisper as I move my lips to his neck in order to take a breath. Louis moves forwards, wrapping his one arm around my neck, the other still in my hair tugging lightly. He tips his head back to give me better access as he whispers I love you back. My hands travel further as I grab his hips and gently pull our bodies closer together, Louis bites his lip to keep from making any noise. Heat radiating between us.

For a moment we stay like that lips finding each others again. I squeeze my body against his trying to get us closer as if it was possible for us to be closer than we are. His fingers continue to trace their way through the back of my hair while mine explore his godly curves and thighs. "I-I Want Y-you." Louis gasps out as his lips move to my neck sucking and biting sweetly. I tense for a second and pull his face to where I can look into his eyes. The blue almost gone as his pupils dilate with lust, I nod as I hold his gaze he lets out a small sigh of relief, as if he thinks I could say no to him.

Louis' hands move shakily to the hem of my shirt. I place sweet kisses all to his face as my hands cover his, we work together to pull my shirt over my head. Once my t-shirt is lying on the floor, Louis' hands, still shaking, move to my chest. He chases my lips as his hands roam lightly touching the skin."Hey, hey, Lou" I try to get his attention to help calm the shaking of his hands. "Look at me," He complies and our eyes meet. "You're okay, this is okay, don't be nervous. I- I want you too okay? We're on the same page here yeah?" I ask and he nods frantically the shaking subsiding some.

As my hands move to his t-shirt, he pulls back slightly. "I- I - You c-can't s-see me. I-I'm g-ross." I'm instantly shaking my head, finding his eyes again, I kiss his lips again. I keep our eyes locked as I remove his shirt from him. As soon as it's thrown aside his hands leave my body to cover his. I lie us down so I'm hovering above him. I push his hands from his body replacing them with my lips. I kiss every inch of his torso.

"You're beautiful!" I whisper against his tan skin. "Beautiful, absolutely gorgeous!" I continue with each kiss down his body. My hands move to undo his jeans and slide them down his hips and thighs. I smile against his skin as I move back up to his face capturing his lips with mine. This seems to boost his confidence slightly as his hands move to pull my boxers down from my hips as I do the same with his.

* * *

I'm still smiling when Louis and I exit the bathroom, wrapped in towels and each other. "Here." I say sweetly as I throw a pair of underwear and a t-shirt towards him as I grab my own. I drop my towel and change standing in the centre of my room. I feel Louis' eyes on my back and I smile to myself.

"I've got a song." Louis blurts and then he looks shyly to the floor, fiddling with the end of the t-shirt as it reaches around his thighs. "I-I mean. F-for the good news, we could d-do it f-or a video." He moves his eyes to my face as he finishes.

"Sure." I reply with a smile as I walk towards him and pull him into a kiss. He melts in my embrace and smiles into the kiss it. We decide on one of the new ones we wrote together.

*****Louis' POV*****

###Louis' Video Ft. Harry###

"H-hey, erm t-this is for some g-good news, that er, has us f-feeling g-good" I say with a small laugh and smile. I look from Harry to the camera as he stares down at the guitar and starts strumming.

  _ **I've got fire for a heart**_  
**_I'm not scared of the dark_**  
**_You've never seen it look so easy_**  
**_I got a river for a soul_**  
**_And baby you're a boat_**  
**_Baby, you're my only reason_**

Harry sings the first verse beautifully; I keep glancing at him throughout. He catches my gaze sometimes when he looks up from the guitar.

 **_If I didn't have you there would be nothing left_ **  
**_The shell of a man who could never be his best_ **  
**_If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun_ **  
**_You taught me how to be someone, yeah_ **

I take the next part trying to put as much as emotion as I can. I look toward the camera and stare at Harry in the camera's viewfinder.

 ** _All my life_**  
**_You stood by me_**  
**_When no one else was ever behind me_**  
**_All these lights_**  
**_They can't blind me_**  
**_With your love, nobody can drag me down (x2)_**

 **_Nobody, nobody_ **  
**_Nobody can drag me down_ **  
**_Nobody, nobody_ **

**_Nobody can drag me down_ **

We share the chorus and repeat the first two verses' exchanging who does which part.

 ** _Nobody, nobody_**  
**_Nobody can drag me down_ **  
**_Nobody, nobody_ **

**_Nobody can drag me down_ **

On the last chorus, Harry does some mad AF ad-lib riffs as I sing the melody. We finish looking into each other's eyes before we smile one last time towards the camera. I get up from Harry's bed and switch the recording of the camera and mic off.

###End of video###

I walk back towards Harry as he puts the guitar down on its stand next to the bed. I straddle his lap, still with a smile on my face and bring his lips to mine.

"Nothing and nobody can drag you down Harry!" I manage to get out without a single stutter. It's always this way after spending large amounts of time with Harry. And it makes me happy, it makes me Strong!

"Nothing." Harry replies as he smiles and attaches his lips to mine again for a chaste kiss. "Nothing!" He repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Phew. Hey its been way too long :/ Oopsy! But Chapter 15 is finally here!! Sorry for any mistakes with tenses and spelling and such. Also for no smut ahahahe don't know how to write it so this is as far as I could go ahah :D Hope you enjoy! Comment :) BYE XOXOXxoxoxoxox


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Chapter 16 is here and it's an emotional one!

[One Direction - Infinity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HW6-lA1YzxU)

*****Louis' POV*****  
It's been a week of Harry going in and out of the hospital, doing all sorts of tests leading up to his operation, and things have been good. His operation has been scheduled for Wednesday this week, two days away, and I'm scared! What if he doesn't make it? They always tell you that might be a possibility and that it's a slim chance it would happen but with my luck who knows what could happen.  
I haven't told Harry about this fear yet, he would just tell me I'm being ridiculous and that I shouldn't think so negatively. But I can't help it when I could possibly lose the best thing that's happened to me in years!

  
I'm currently in the car on my way to Harry's, we're going to be brainstorming ideas for videos and stuff. Harry wanted to do a vlog of the days leading up to and after the surgery, for his channel. After a long talk with his mum, he was happy to know she was okay with it. So starting today Vlogging Harry appears, and I guess that's means I'm going to be on camera for the week, _yay._

As soon as I shut the engine off and hop out the car I send Harry a text to let him know I've arrived. I wait patiently at the door for him and when the door opens I'm bombarded with a bubbly Harry and a camera directed at me. "Hey look Lou's here!" Harry sing songs excitedly to the camera, I flinch slightly at the loudness.

"H-hi." I say while waving shyly as the camera before Harry turns it back on himself as he gestures me to follow him into the house. I shut the door behind me before I speak, "Haz?" I question. He pauses his babbling to the camera and a soft expression comes over his features as he pauses the recording and lowers the camera.

He surges towards me enthusiastically and wraps me in his arms tightly. I smile into his neck and squeeze him back. When Harry pulls away he looks into my eyes and leans toward me for a 'hello' kiss, my eyes slip shut as our lips meet and I relax and lose myself in the feel it. "Hey," Harry replies sated when we pull apart, lips bright pink and wet with spit. I just smile at him before he starts speaking again. "Sorry, I should have warned you before shoving a camera in your face."

"It's okay," I insist with a small smile. "Just c-caught me b-by s-supplies is all." Harry's face turns apologetic and before I can say anything more he pecks my lips, grabs ahold of my hand and pulls me up the stairs to his room.

Wow! Harry's floor is covered with writing supplies, from sketch pads to notepad's to chalkboards to whiteboards and all the necessary writing utensils for each form. As well as that, there's tonnes of junk food and drink scattered about. I open my mouth about to question but Harry beats me to it "Before I explain, would you be cool with me vlogging our day, well at least this parts of it, the productive parts?" He questions hopeful, with the cute innocent smile that makes me momentarily forget how to breathe.

"Sure." Comes my reply with a small smile, Harry's smile widens, if that's even possible, and he goes for the camera that he placed in his pocket before he dragged me up here to his room.  
As soon as Harry presses record he's off, buzzing around the room talking animatedly to the camera about how all the supplies before us are to help us with our creativeness. He says, that brainstorming with just a pen and paper is boring, so why not draw and doodle ideas too? I have to admit it does sound like a lot of fun!  
After Harry's explanation, he turns to me, still with the camera, and says we can get started. He films us being productive for about an hour on and off before he puts the camera away and we continue with small conversations and music playing softly in the background.

As much as I've tried to stay focused on the task at hand my mind keeps wondering to Wednesday and what's going to happen. Also lyrics I've been working on whenever I'm not with Harry have been hovering around my head nonstop. Every time Harry looks at me I can tell he can sense I'm acting strange, but he doesn't say anything right away. It's not until he leaves to use the bathroom that the thoughts start to crash down on me and become more daunting, _Harry could actually die on Wednesday and I'd never see him again!_

A small whimper escapes my lips just as the bathroom door opens and Harry steps back into the room. I hear him gasp as he makes his way towards me, I don't notice I've curled in on myself until Harry's fingers are prying mine from where they're laced in my hair. "Lou? What's wrong, hey look at me yeah? What's going on?" Harry's speaks with such softness, like velvet. My mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out, Harry manages to get my hands away from my hair and encases me in his arms.

He waits for me to speak just rocking us gently back and forth while running soothing circles with his hands. When I find my breath and voice I try to explain. "I... You...," _breathe Louis breathe!_ "You could d-die!" I manage to get out my voice breaking on the last word as tears spill from my eyes and I grip tighter onto Harry. " W-what if, if s-somethi-thing goes w-wrong and... I-I can't lose you!" I give up on talking after this and just press myself closer to Harry's body needing to touch him.

"Lou," Harry says sweetly, I don't look up from where my face is against his chest, so he tries again. " Louis, look at me." I do this time and he reaches to thumb at the tears under my eyes with his shirtsleeves. "I'm gonna be okay! Yeah? They're gonna do the operation and I'm going it wake up and you're gonna be there waiting for me when I come to. You just have to stay positive, I'm not going to leave okay?!" Harry's speaks with such conviction I can't help but believe him. I nod when I notice him waiting for some sort of response.  
"Is that why you've been acting weird since you arrived?" He inquires.

"Yeh" I laugh without humour at myself before I continue. "But also a w-way to t-tell you t-that, a s-song I've been w-working on it for a while, l-like a w-week, I was g-going to record it, for a v-video cuz I always express my-myself better when I s-sing." I finish my explanation with a helpless smile. Before I can say anything else and before Harry does he's at his closet and setting up his filming equipment.

When it's ready he hands me the guitar before he speaks. "Tell me how you feel, don't bottle it up, I want to know, okay? All the time. And if this is the easiest way for you then so be it!" He comforts me with a loving smile and a kiss before he's pushing me gently towards his bed in front of the camera. He hits record while I place the guitar strap around me, wipe at my eyes and fix my hair.

###Louis' Video###

  
I try my best to smile at the camera while I introduce the song.  
"This is h-how I'm f-feeling, how I have b-been feeling this p-past w-week, errm, enjoy." **(A/n: I changed the lyrics slightly to fit the situation)**

I start the song off with a few bars of intro strumming in the guitar before I come in with the verse.

 **_Down to earth_ **  
**_Keep on falling when I know it hurts_**  
**_Going faster than a million miles an hour_**  
**_Trying to catch my breath someway somehow_**  
**_Down to earth_**  
**_It's like I'm frozen but the world still turns_**  
**_Stuck in motion but the wheels keep spinning round_**  
**_Moving in reverse with no way out_**

Moving into the pre-chorus I look up into the camera lens glancing behind it at Harry when I'm not looking at the guitar.

 **_And now I'm one step closer to being_ **  
**_Two steps far from you_**  
**_And everybody wants you, everybody wants you_ **

I lose myself in the chorus almost ignoring the camera completely looking straight into Harry's eyes which have tears appearing in the corners.

 **_How many nights does it take to count the stars?_ **  
**_That's the time it would take to fix my heart_**  
**_Oh, baby, I'm there for you_**  
**_All I ever wanted was you_**  
**_Yeah yeah_**  
**_How many nights that I wished someone would stay_**  
**_Lie awake only hoping they're okay_**  
**_I've never counted all of mine if I tried I know it would feel like infinity_**  
**_Infinity_**  
**_Infinity_**  
**_Yeah_**  
**_Infinity_**

For the next verse, I make an effort to look more at the camera or the fretboard of the guitar, and less at Harry knowing that if I don't I'll end up in tears before I finish the song.

 **_Eyes can't shine_ **  
**_Unless there's something burning bright behind_**  
**_If you went away there's nothing left in mine_**  
**_I feel myself running out of time_**  
**_And now I'm one step closer to being, two steps far from you_**  
**_And everybody wants you, everybody wants you_**

I sing the chorus twice more as the tears well in my eyes adding to the raw emotion I'm feeling and I hope is portraying through the camera.

  
_**Infinity**_

On the last word of the song, my eyes find Harry's again before I give a small wave, removing the guitar before the flood gates open.

###End of video###

Harry reaches a shaky hand to the camera to stop the recording before he's rushing to me and squishing me to the bed beneath us. His sniffles match mine as we try to slow our breathing and reign in the tears. "I love you so much! You know that?" Harry asks rhetorically before he pulls us both up into a sitting position, fitting our bodies together top to bottom in a long embrace. "How bout we clean this mess up and watch some films?" He asks quietly whilst untangling our limbs as if trying not to disturb the mood created. I nod in reply while wiping my hands under my eyes again. I reach my hand out to his neck and pull him into a long, loving kiss he melts into, before pulling apart and making my way off the bed, to the mess that is Harry's bedroom.

We tidy up in mostly silence, once everything is clean I move to the bathroom. I check my reflection in the mirror and blow my nose as I look at the red puffs a that are my eyes. _Look at you, you're a mess. What a baby!_ I try my best to ignore the voice as I drag my eyes away from the mirror back into Harry's room. I find him laying in his bed waiting for me, placing his vlog camera into the bedside table's drawer, the movie already playing the title scene on his T.V. Harry pats the space next to him and I make my way over, wrapping my arms around him as he hits play. "I love you, Harry!" I whisper carefully.

"As I you." He responds with a kiss to my hair. We both drift off halfway through 'Grease', exhausted emotionally, - and in Harry's case physically - wrapped in each other's arms. Harry will be okay in two days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Phew. Hey, it's been way, way too long!!! :/ Oopsy! I just hadn't any ideas or motivation but I get a new comment the last chapter and it made me smile so here's chapter 16. Sorry for any mistakes with tenses and spelling and such. :D Hope you enjoy! Comment and all x :) BYE XOXOXxoxoxoxox
> 
> [Edited 5.3.17]


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Beauty Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post surgery, and lots of use of the word smile, though it seems that the main word in this story :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Beauty Sings by Tatiana Manaois; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DINadxJvwf0  
> I changed a couple lyrics to make it more appropriate.
> 
> [Edited 5.3.17]

*****Louis’ POV*****

Harry went into hospital exactly five hours ago. He’s only been gone five hours; he’s probably not even in surgery yet. It’s fine, all’s well. I just need to keep my mind busy. _He’s going to leave you, no one ever stays, you know this._ I shake my head rapidly and plug my ears with my fingers to try and drown out the negative words.

I just need a distraction. Music. It’s like a light bulb going off, why didn’t I think of that before. I walk from Harry’s bed – yes I’ve been sitting on Harry’s bed for the past five hours while he and his mother are at the hospital – to his closet where his guitar sits. Before I take a seat on his bed I grab a pad of paper and a pen from his desk and get to work.

I fiddle around with some chords and capo placements, finger picking patterns until one feels right.

…

Thirty hours. Harry's been in the hospital for thirty hours. I went to visit him but he was asleep. The doctors said that he should wake up tomorrow afternoon when the drugs start to wear off.

I'm sat on my bedroom floor, now that I’ve seen that he’s okay I don't feel like I need to clutch his pillow to my chest. The doctors said everything went as well as it could go. He’s fine. **_He’s fine!_**

I finished the song, his song. It’s surprising how creativity flows when you’re a mess. I even recorded a video for it, for him. I plan to upload and show him when he wakes up. Keep the good news from the surgery going and give him some more good things, things he deserves. _Unlike you, you don't deserve anything._

My eyes start to droop as my brain seems to overthink everything. I stand slowly stripping to my underwear and climb under my covers. Sleep, sleep should help and then I can go see harry when I wake up and everything will be good again. I won’t be lonely; I’ll be with someone who wants me, someone who loves me.

I do deserve him. I repeat over and over in my head to try and convince myself into believing it as I fall into unconsciousness.

…

*****Harry's POV*****

I wake up groggy, my mouth dry and head foggy. When I'm finally able to get my eyes to open, my vision is blurry, I can't seem to focus on anything. The first thing I hear is an incessant beeping, high pitched and annoying.

I turn to my right, there’s a figure in a chair. Small, short-haired, I'm guessing male; over the beeping, I can hear other people's breathing and murmurs of voices from the corridor outside my room. The body shifts and my eyes focus more, it's Louis!

I attempt to sit up but the wires connecting me to the beeping machines at my bedside restrict me. I groan and flop back down my eyes going back to Louis in the chair, he’s staring at me a smile on his lips. I smile back and run my hands over my face.

“Hey,” Louis says softly, voice still raw from waking up. “B-before you t-t-talk I want to show you s-somet-thing.” He walks over to me as he’s talking with his phone in hand and places a finger over my lips. I giggle silently behind the finger and nod my head. Louis raises the hand with the phone and places in the hand that’s not holding his to my face.

I look up to his face as I remove his finger from my lips and snake my hand to the back of his neck. I smile at him once his eyes find mine I bring his face towards me, when he’s close enough I let my eyes close. Our noses brushing can feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of my lip as I connect his lips to mine. The kiss is quick and sweet. When we pull back we have what I'm sure are matching small smiles on our faces.

“L-look.” Is what he says next and gestures with his head to the phone in his hand.

“Okay, sorry.” I reply the smile still on my face and in my voice. I notice his phone is open to the YouTube app and a video is ready to be played. I look at him questioningly but his eyes remain on the screen. I look back to the device as he presses play.

**_###Start of Video###_ **

The screen turns from black to the setting of my bedroom, to Louis sitting on my bed guitar in hand.

He takes a deep breath before making eye contact with the camera.

“Y-you all k-know w-what’s being g-going on-n late-lately.” The Louis on the screen takes another deep breath as he wipes his eyes before he starts speaking again. “I’ve h-had a lot of f-feelings ab-about it so yeah…” He finishes with another deep breath.

He starts plucking the strings of the guitar oohing along with it

 ** _Ooh ohhh ooh oohhh oooh ooohh oh_**  
Ohhh **ohhh oh** ohhh ohh ohhhh ohh ohh  
 **Ohh** oh oh ohhhh ohh oh oh

He does two bars of the oohing before he starts singing

 _**Let's ride to the sunset** _  
_**I could be your best friend** _  
_**Love will take us by surprise** _  
_**And I'll watch you grow,** _  
_**You'll be beautiful** _  
_**We will spread our wings and we'll fly** _

Louis smiles, head bowed to the guitar before he looks back up to the camera, like he’s looking right into me.

  
 _ **And if you let me explore you**_  
_**I will sing for you**_  
_**Just before you sleep**_  
_**But in this case love**_  
_**Your beauty sings**_  
_**And it goes**_  
  
_**Ooh ohhh ooh oohhh oooh ooohh oh**_  
_**Ohhh ohhh oh ohhh ohh ohhhh ohh ohh**_  
_**Ohh oh oh ohhhh ohh oh oh**_

Louis takes a huge intake of breath while he continues to pluck the guitar strings before he starts on the second verse and bridge.

  
**_This past week_**  
**_I've been losing sleep_**  
**_'Cause I'm so used to holding your hand_**  
**_And but it feels like I've been getting lost_**  
**_And if I kept count it'd be a lot_**  
**_But every time I find myself with you_**  
  
**_So just let me explore you_**  
**_I will sing for you_**  
**_Just before you sleep_**  
**_But in this case love_**  
**_Your beauty sings to me_**  
  
**_Why can't we love someone we love?_**  
**_Isn't this my heart?_**  
**_And isn't the loneliness enough_**  
**_To tear us apart?_**  
**_And even if I change my ways_**  
**_Love, please let me stay_**

Louis plays a long interlude of fingerpicking and strumming before he sings the last chorus of the song with tears in his eyes but a smile on his lips and in his voice.

  
 ** _Cause I've let you explore me_**  
**_Will you sing for me_**  
**_You don't need melody_**  
**_'Cause in this case love_**  
**_Your beauty sings_**  
**_And it goes..._**

As soon as Louis’ sung the last word the screen cuts to black and the video ends.

_**###End of Video###** _

By the time the video finishes neither of us has dry eyes. “I love you, so much!” I manage to spit out through my trembling lips.

“I love you too!” Louis replies confidently. That makes another smile and round of tears start. I grip my hand in the front of his shirt and press his lips to mine and kiss him with everything I have. The machine that monitors my heart starts beeping faster and we laugh as we pull apart. “S-so how are y-you?” He asks shyly trying hard not to smile so brightly. It’s nice to see him smiling so much.

“I'm good, everything went well.” I reply entwining his hand with mine and smiling up at him. At that moment it seems my mother decides to make her entrance. Louis and I both look towards the door as she steps inside. Louis shies away from me nervously when my mother looks towards us but she smiles. I squeeze Louis’ hand and turn towards my mum.

“Hey, what did the doctors say?” I ask her while Louis moves to sit on the bottom of my hospital bed.

“You’re doing good baby, the doctors said everything went well. You should be able to come home tomorrow.” She looks from me to Louis still smiling, “Hey Louis.” She breaths warmly. Louis gives a small smile and a nod in reply but keeps his head tilted towards the ground, seeming to find his dangling feet quite entertaining. Anne's smile never falters as she turns back to me. “How are you feeling H? Do you hurt, if you are just let me know and we can get the doctor to give you some medicine for it?”

“No, no I'm good.” I bring her hand to my lips and then release it with a smile. “Hey Lou, show my mum the video,” I nudge Louis butt with my foot until he looks at me. “It’s beautiful mum, I swear.” I grin wide towards Louis and then towards my mum. Louis' eyes light up like a kid on Christmas when he hears and hops off the bed towards my mother with his phone.

“Erm… H-here.” Louis guides the phone towards my mum’s face confidence showing with the way his hands don't seem to be shaking like they normally would in a situation like this.

I close my eyes as the song starts playing, feeling sleepy, I hear my mom’s intake of breath before a whimper and what I'm hoping are happy tears as I let the exhaustion from the emotions and from waking up from surgery and let myself drift with two of my favourite people, two of the people that I love keeping me company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been way too long but I'm back with hopefully a good chapter. It's a longer one but I hope you enjoy :) BYExoxoxox


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Home At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for way too long! Been super busy and stressed. This story is coming to a close, here's chapter 18 enjoy!
> 
> The gif and nothing to do with the chapter it's just cute!

#One Week Later#

*****Harry's POV*****

Home sweet home!

I'm finally back from the hospital! Don't get me wrong the staff were amazing, but there's just something about your mum's cooking and your own bed. Oh and not having to be hooked up to loads of machines 24/7!

Everything went well at the hospital; the doctors say that I'm just going to be sore for a while, so no strenuous activities. Now you'd think that would be an easy thing to avoid. However, since I've come home Louis been more confident with his affection, don't get me wrong I love it, it's just a bit of a buzz kill when it can go no farther than tame kissing as anything more and feels like my body's ripping apart. But hopefully next week I should be free from stitches and pain so we'll see what happens.

There's a timid knock on my bedroom door before it opens slowly. There's a smile on my face before the doors even fully open, knowing my favourite person is behind it.

"Hey, you." I murmur, my voice heavy with sleep, as Louis' face comes into view. The medication from the doctors makes me sleepy, even when it's only 5 pm.

I see the twitch in his lips before he replies, "H-hey sleepy head." He makes his way slowly towards my desk chair that had been placed next to my bed - Louis had been afraid that if he tried to lay with me he might hurt my stitches - he's been great really! The whole week after I'd come out of hospital he would barely leave my side to go home, worried that I may need something though I tried to tell him that my mum was here. Most nights he stayed over but slept on the floor beside the bed afraid to hurt me and so he wouldn't get too close where things could escalate and hurt me.

"What's the plan for today then?" I ask as Louis shuffles in his seat so that the bag I hadn't noticed he has with him - too distracted by the sunshine smile he possess - is placed at his side.

"I thought maybe s-since it's b-been a while we could go for a w-walk?" I could hear the question in his voice as if he thinks I could say no to him. I'm about to tell him I have to make sure my mum says that it's okay for me to be going out and about, but before I can he speaks again. "I-I already a-asked your mum, she s-said it'd be g-g-good to get you out of the h-house."

I laugh a little before I voice my reply. "Took the words right out my mouth love." I smile before I reach out to him with grabby hands. "Where's my kiss?" I pout.

He smiles shyly at the floor. "So demanding." He jokes before he grabs my outstretched hand and pulls me into a sweet kiss. When he pulls away he keeps hold of my hand and pulls me gently so that I'm standing. "Now," He starts faux sternly, "Go get some clothes o-on."

Louis pushes me gently by the shoulders towards my wardrobe, I turn to face him with my hands above my head, he shakes his head and smiles and he helps me remove my top so that I don't unintentionally injure myself. "Thank you, love you!" I sing song in thanks.

He blushes profusely, stutters out an "I love you." And kisses my cheek before he steps back so I can finish getting dressed. Since I can't wear my usual 'paint on' skinny jeans, because of the stitches, I opt for my best pair of joggers and a loose fitted top. Louis has made his way to the door, his bag now in tow. I grab my camera to record some footage for a vlog style video as my channel has been little dry while I've been recovering.

"Lead the way." I bow my head dramatically, and Louis giggles at my idiocy leading the way down the stairs to the front door.

We pass by my mum in the living room who shouts, "Be careful and have fun!" before I slip on some shoes and Louis and I leave the house.

"So where is this walk taking us, Lou?" I inquire sweetly as I connect our hands and swing them between us. I notice Louis' little smile at the corner of his mouth as he glances at our enjoined hands and then back to my face.

Louis takes us towards his car, unlocks it and grabs something from the passenger seat before locking it again and returning to holding my hand. " I was t-thinking we could e-eat in t-the p-p-park., a picnic" He shrugs acting blasé as pink tinges the tops of his cheeks.

I stop us from walking forward and turn so that we are facing each other and lean forward to place a delicate kiss on Louis' cheek, "Sounds wonderful!" I reassure him as I take lead walking toward the local park. I take the camera and record some artsy shots on the journey. We talk as we walk mainly about how Louis' first night home alone was since I'd come out of hospital.

"It was okay," he replied, "Though it's s-strange, s-sleeping when I c-can't hear you b-breathing knowing that your still t-there." It's as if today Louis' face is a permanent tomato with his cute flushed face. He stares at the ground at this confession muttering to himself.

"Hey," I voice squeezing the hand in mine, "That's good, I thought it was just me." I can feel a blush rising to my own cheeks. I laugh slightly, embarrassed as my own confession snaps Louis out of his own head.

We make it to the park an hour before sunset and have the lovely picnic that Louis prepared. I film a few more artsy shots and get Louis to do a few of me that I can put in. We share a loving kiss at sunset and leave for home before it gets too dark.

Louis decides to stay the night so we arrange the makeshift bed on the floor,-recording parts for my vlog- him still being afraid that he'll accidentally hurt me in his sleep. I load off the footage from my camera that I'll edit tomorrow. Before we sleep Louis and I cuddle on the floor bed and put a film on the TV. I hardly pay attention to the screen too busy watching Louis' reactions and admiring him and wondering how I was lucky enough to deserve him.

When the film is over we share a goodnight kiss just before my mum comes to my room, knocking lightly and then entering reminding me to take my medication before she bids us both goodnight and turns out the light. For the next ten minutes, I can't fall asleep too aware that Louis is so close, though he seems to have fallen asleep almost as soon as my mum closed the door behind her. I hear his cute little snores and smile to myself. "Love you, Lou." I whisper into the dark before I feel my eyes start to droop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long hope this was an alright chapter and that you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a <3 if you enjoyed an feel free to leave a comment :) BYEXOXOX!!
> 
> [Edited 5.3.17]


	19. Epilogue - Something Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years in the future, 4million subscribers later and things are going good, you could even say they have something great. (I apologise for the cringe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter! It's been too long but I'm at university now and things are busy, however, I'm glad I can finish this now and hopefully have a deserving ending to my first Larry Fanfic.

 

 

*****3rd PersonPOV***** 

###2 Years Later### 

"Nothing planned today, just a boring home day. But then you guys love those type of vlogs it seems." Harry smiles at the camera in his out-stretched arm. He walks past the bathroom door and humming sound from behind it. He smiles at how far Louis' come, how confident he is around him now. 

  Harry knocks gently on the wooden door, the humming pauses for a beat. Harry makes a shh gesture to the camera. 

   "Yaeh?" Louis' quite voice answers. 

   "It alright if I come in?" 

   Louis hums in reply and goes back to the tune he was singing before harry interrupted. 

Harry opens the door vlog camera in hand, he makes sure the lens is facing him, wouldn’t want to get flagged for nudity, plus Louis wouldn't be amused so Harry would never. 

  Louis gasps and goes to cover himself with his hands when he sees Harry with their camera.  

   "Harry, I'm in the shower!" Louis tries to be angry but he loves harry too much to be truly mad at him for this. Plus Louis is the one that started it, doing the same to him last week. Their viewers ate it up so now it's Harry's turn, revenge if you will. 

  "Just returning the favour, love. And relax they can't even see you." Harry flips the camera on Louis now, making sure it's zoomed into Louis' face. The older boy smiles in awe not bothering to hide his fond. 

  "Cool, you’ve got your payback, not get. I do need to actually shower." Louis makes shooing motions with his hands as Harry smiles dopily behind the camera. 

  Harry flips the camera back on himself, to Louis' relief. 

  "Well then, I might just join you." Harry winks at the camera before shutting it off and placing it one of the bathroom draws by the sinks. 

   "You're ridiculous." Louis laughs shaking his head, still fond as Harry starts to remove his clothes, agonisingly slowly in Louis opinion. "Hurry up then!" He urges growing impatient, even though he can admit Harry's giving him a nice show, stripping like he is. 

  Harry laughs deep in his stomach and smile so wide that his dimples pop up and Louis wants to drown in them as well as swim in the crinkles that form by his eyes. 

   "I'm coming, I'm coming." Harry teases with a raise of his left eyebrow. Louis giggles as he reaches to drag Harry's outstretched hand and pull him into the shower. 

  "Come here." Louis pulls Harry's face forward with a hand on his chin and kisses him softly. He sighs with happiness, still overwhelmed that he gets to call Harry his. Harry kisses back harder, sliding his tongue between Louis' teeth and nibbling teasingly at his lower lip. He then trails his lips down Louis' neck, right where he knows Louis' sweet spot is, that has him weak in the knees. The kisses get hotter and hands start to roam. 

  "So much for the sh-shower." Louis pants, out of breath. Harry just laughs in his throat in reply as his hands move over Louis' bum. 

. .  . 

 

Louis' talking confidently to the camera he holds at arm's length, stutters and stumbles few and far between. Harry gazes proudly at his boyfriend from where he stands in their kitchen making lunch. 

    "strawberry or chocolate Lou?" Harry calls drawing Louis' eyes from the camera and pausing mid-sentence. 

   "Both please." Louis answers with a wide grin. He goes back to talking to the camera while Harry goes about mixing the ingredients for the pancakes he's making for lunch. He moves to the fridge to retrieve the chocolate sauce and the strawberries per Louis' request. 

  A little while later, after Louis' showed to the camera their food and said how much of a great boyfriend Harry is, he puts it away so they can eat. 

  "So, we still on for recording our video, for the new song today?" Harry asks while he and Louis play footsie under the table, Harry running his socked feet along Louis' calf while Louis tries to hook their ankles together. 

  "Mhm," is all Louis replies with as he has a mouthful of food. Harry laughs through his nose fondly, waiting for Louis to finish so he can speak again. "Yeah. We can s-start after I've cleaned this up if you like?" Louis gestures to the mess from lunch scattering their dining table. 

  "Cool, I'll go set up the filming equipment, that way we should hopefully finish at the same time." Louis nods and both boys clear away the contents of the table into the kitchen. 

   "I'll be up in a bit." Louis goes up on his toes to kiss Harry, as he's still a couple inches smaller. Harry goes to kiss back, but Louis pushes playfully at his chest, moving him back a couple of steps. "I'm cleaning, shoo." Louis has a shit-eating grin on his face as Harry puts his hands up in surrender and backs out of the room, leaving Louis smiling at the counter as he turns on the hot water tap to start washing up.  

   Harry makes his way to their filming room. He grabs the equipment from their respective cupboards and moves about the room to set up the camera, microphone and position the lights. Then he grabs the acoustic guitar they keep in there especially for filming, he sits in one of the two chairs in front of the camera as he tunes the guitar, reading for shooting. [ **A/N: as in shooting the video.** ] 

(While Harrys Setting up the filming room) 

Louis takes his time cleaning up, make sure each item is washed sparkling clean and bone dry before he places them all back in the rightful places. After he's done he dry's his hands he starts to pad nervously about the kitchen, his feet thudding softly on the tiled floor, as he whispers to the camera he's picked up again, making sure Harry can't hear him. His jeans feel as if they weigh a tonne. 

  "Right, Hand I are about to f-film our m-main cha-channel video now so fingers crossed it goes well. The next clip you see, we'll find out." Louis shuts off the camera leaving it on the kitchen counter, he takes a deep breath hoping not to stutter in front of Harry or he'll be suspicious. Louis makes his way down the hallway to their filming room. 

   When Louis enters the room, Harry's clapping his hands to sync the audio, when he notices Louis he smiles.  

   "Ready?" 

Louis nods and moves to sit on the chair next to Harry's, as Harry grabs the guitar seeming to be finishing up his vocal warm up and clears his throat. Louis having done vocal warm ups whilst cleaning in the kitchen. 

 

#####Start Of Video##### 

"Hey Guys, welcome back to our main channel!" Harry starts, enthusiastically, making sure to annunciate and smile brightly at the camera. Louis smiles at Harry while he speaks. 

   "As you can see from the title, we have a n-new original song for you," Louis looks at Harry before looking back to the camera and continuing. "Hope you enjoy! This is Something Great." 

  As soon as Louis' done talking he looks to Harry once more and finds him already looking at him. They both nod before turning back to the camera and Harry starts playing the guitar. 

They both do an intro of ohing before Louis starts the song off with the first verse. 

 ** _One day you'll come into my world and say it all_**    
**_You say we'll be together even when you're lost_**    
**_One day you'll say these words_**    
**_I've thought but never said_**    
**_You say we're better off together in our bed_**  

Louis starts the song eyes closing at parts, feeling the music while Harry looks from the guitar, up to the camera and then to Louis in a pattern. 

 ** _I want you here with me_**    
**_Like how I pictured it_**    
**_So I don't have to keep imagining_**    
   
**_Come on, jump out at me_**    
**_Come on, bring everything_**    
**_Is it too much to ask for something great?_**  

Harry joins in for the chorus and they harmonise while looking at each other then they look towards the camera, smiling. 

 ** _The script was written and I could not change a thing_**    
**_I want to rip it all to shreds and start again_**    
**_One day I'll come into your world and get it right_**    
**_I'll say we're better off together here tonight_**  

Harry takes the second verse, his voice resonating with the guitar beautifully. 

  
**_I want you here with me_**    
**_Like how I pictured it_**    
**_So I don't have to keep imagining_**    
   
**_Come on, jump out at me_**    
**_Come on, bring everything_**    
**_Is it too much to ask for something great?_**    
   
**_I want you here with me_**    
**_Like how I pictured it_**    
**_So I don't have to keep imagining_**    
   
**_Come on, jump out at me_**    
**_Come on, bring everything_**    
**_Is it too much to ask for something great?_**  

Louis joins in again for the chorus, their voices weaving through and around each other so naturally. 

 ** _I want you here with me_**    
**_Like how I pictured it_**    
**_Is it too much to ask for something great?_**  

Harry takes the last part of the chorus. His eyes closed and head pointed towards the camera so he doesn’t notice Louis' nervous fidgeting. The guitar cuts out as Louis sings the final part of the song. 

 ** _You're all I want_**    
**_So much it's hurting_**  

Louis pulls a small black velvet box from his jean pocket as he sings the final two lines. 

 ** _You're all I want_**    
**_So much it's hurting_**  

"Harry Edward Styles, you’ve made me a better person, helped me so much," Louis gets down on one knee thankful that their camera set up angles downwards at then from higher up so this is caught on camera. Harry gasps when he realises what Louis is doing, his hands come up to his face covering his mouth. "Will you do the honour of marrying me?" 

  Louis doesn’t stutter once, surprising himself. He takes a deep breath as he looks up to Harry for his reaction and reply. 

  "YES! Yes! A thousand times yes." As soon as the words leave his mouth Louis sighs in relief and Harry envelopes him in a hug and kisses him will all the force and love he can muster. Louis pulls back to place the ring on Harry's finger, both of them with tears of pure joy in their eyes. 

  "I love you."Harry whispers before he brings Louis back in for more kisses, completely oblivious to the camera that is still on and recording. 

 

The screen goes to black before it comes back in showing Louis and Harry back on the chairs looking very dishevelled, hair and clothing scruffy. 

   "Well as you all saw I now have a fiancé!" Harry sing songs to the camera grabbing hold of Louis' hand before going in for another kiss. They break apart Louis cheeks turning pink at all the PDA they’ve been doing on camera. 

   "Erm... We hope you enjoyed the song, and I guess we'll see you next time." Harry continues with a smile so bright matching Louis' that could the sun a run for its money. 

    "Bye!" Both of them say simultaneously. Waving at the camera. 

The video cuts to back as the pair are leaning towards each other for another kiss. 

#####End Of Video##### 

**The End**   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Share it about if you did like it and maybe I'll write a few one-shots in the future. Thank you for those who've commented and left Kudos I appreciate it. When I receive them it relly motivates me to write more.  
> Well for the last time on this, I hope you had fun reading and I'll catch you on the flip side. BYE!!!XOXOXOX - Nay
> 
> The images are from fxckingunicorn and RosegoldHaz on tumblr.


End file.
